Desperately
by Fabisa
Summary: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podria unirlos mas de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar...
1. Luna POV

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

**A/N:**Aqui estoy de nueva cuenta yo reiniciando este proyecto que hace meses -cof cof - inicie con mucho empeño. Siento haberlos dejado colgados al principio de la historia pero prometo enmendarme. Por ahora, a partir de hoy los capitulos con los cuales contaba el fic los eh corregido - no han sido grandes cambios - y continuare publicandola hasta los que ya tengo preparados. Por ahora les dejo de nueva cuenta, de los capitulos 1 al 5... ya corregidos.

¡Espero y disfruten mucho del fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Luna POV**

Aquella mañana estaba muy nerviosa era finalmente el día que tanto llevábamos esperando durante meses, me levante con rapidez de la cama, aun un poco somnolienta pero dispuesta a llevar a cabo aquel gran día, tenia ese día libre de trabajo o al menos había pedido el permiso, aun así estaba segura nadie trabajaría ya que estaba invitado incluso el Ministro de Magia a la boda de Harry Potter con Ginevra Weasley, mi mejor amiga, mientras tomaba mi desayuno una lechuza llego hasta mi. Tome el pergamino y esta espero, seguramente esperaba una respuesta. La abrí con cuidado y la leí.

_¡Buenos Días Dama!_

_¿Cómo amaneciste, espero que bien, ya sé que anoche no pudiste asistir a mi fiesta de soltera, pero Luna, espero que hoy no faltes a mi boda, amiga, necesito que vengas a La Madriguera temprano por favor, mi madre tiene este itinerario para que todo salga perfecto y necesito a mi Dama de Honor de mi lado, al igual que mi mejor amiga. No olvides traer tu vestido y demás, acá te podrás arreglar. Espero tu respuesta. Por cierto, aquí a las 11 AM a mas tardar._

_Con cariño,_

_Ginny_

Suspiré nerviosa, cuando Harry y Ginny decidieron dar ese gran paso Ginny me había pedido que fuese su dama de honor, yo no me resistiría a eso, si yo me estuviese casando la primera persona en la cual pensaría como mi dama seria Ginny sin duda, pero no me estaba casando, y le daba gracias a Merlín por eso, no era el tipo de chica que a sus veinte y dos años pensara en casarse, aun tenia mucho por delante.

A veces me ponía a pensar en el que habría sucedido conmigo si hubiese decidido en lugar de volverme aurora, la presidente del Quisquilloso, mi padre me insistió mucho en que me volviese la dueña del Quisquilloso una vez que él llegase a cierta edad, pero no lo haría, no era que no me agradase, por que en ciertas maneras aun seguía siendo aquella chiquilla un tanto excéntrica que adoraba leer el Quisquilloso, pero la mayor parte de mi ya no era Lunática Lovegood, la chica a la cual todos le huían en su estancia en Hogwarts, no ya no lo era, ahora era Luna Lovegood, una de las mejores auroras que tenia el Ministerio de Magia.

Aquel cabello enmarañado y rubio por el cual muchos me conocían ahora lucia siempre limpio y bien peinado, aquella chica que se sorprendía al ver cualquier cosa no lo hacia ya mas, no desde el momento en que creció, aun solía darme mis momentos de recordar todas aquellas cosas y reía, jamás me avergonzaba de lo que alguna vez fui, ya que después de todo aquella Luna aun seguía dentro de mí, era yo misma, mas sin embargo, sabia que ya no era tan pequeña como para seguir siendo la misma de hacia varios años, ahora era una joven, una joven que vivía sola e intentaba sobresalir por si misma. Termine mi desayuno y me dirigí directo a mi habitación, dispuesta a una vez de estar lista, dirigirme a La Madriguera.

En menos de dos horas me encontraba apareciéndome en la sala de la casa de los Weasley, seguía siendo la casa que había conocido no hacia muchos años cuando Ginny, por primera vez, me había invitado a pasar una navidades con su familia, antes de emitir sonido alguno de la cocina salió una Ginny radiante de felicidad.

"¡Luna¡Has llegado!" Me abrazo con fuerza mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras y veía que la Sra. Weasley salía justo detrás de ella para saludarme

"Si, llegue justo a tiempo¿verdad?" pregunte mientras la Sra. Weasley se acercaba con rapidez a mí

"Oh si cariño, apenas íbamos a comenzar, en realidad querida, le eh pedido a Ginny que no mueva un solo dedo, tiene que descansar para esta tarde y la noche será pesada, recuerda Ginny cariño que mañana te vas con Harry de viaje, necesitas estar descansada para tantas cosas en menos de un día" dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras me abrazaba y miraba de reojo a una Ginny que se cruzaba de brazos y la veía de manera penetrante

"Vamos Ginny cariño, no seas pesada. Puedes observar como Luna, tu padre, tus hermanos y yo adornamos todo, nos puedes dar sugerencias, pero hoy no mueves esa varita para nada, además, recuerda que Harry llega a las 5 para alistarse para la boda¡no debe verte!" Mientras decía eso se dirigía hacia la cocina mientras Ginny y yo la seguíamos, justo antes de entrar se detuvo.

"Ginny, acompaña a Luna a tu habitación para que deje sus cosas ahí para cuando se arreglen. Después pueden bajar, las esperamos" Y con eso había desaparecido detrás de la puerta, yo recordando que hacer retome mis cosas mientras Ginny alzaba los ojos en muestra de un poco de frustración y enojo.

"Oh vamos Ginny, no puede ser tan malo, tu mamá se ve muy emocionada con todo esto de adornar" dije mientras me entraba a su habitación y dejaba mis cosas sobre su cama

"Lo sé Luna, y eso mismo es lo que me preocupa" dijo ella sentándose en el borde de esta

"¿Por qué dices eso Ginny, creo que tu madre esta haciendo un buen trabajo, mira que organizar a Fred y George es difícil" dije mientras la hacia mirarme a la cara

"Ya lo sé, pero no sé Luna, es solo que... ¡quiero que sea perfecto, bien le dije a Harry que podíamos rentar algún lugar, con lo que ganamos entre los dos pudimos haber encontrado un salón grande y decente y él..." pero no la deje terminar

"Él quiso que fuera en La Madriguera¿no es así?" Ella me miró mientras rolaba los ojos

"Si, intente persuadirlo, pero no cedió, él dijo que aquí se quería casar y que se casaría aquí, y bueno, aquí estamos"

"Ya Ginny¡no te amargues el día, se supone hoy debes estar más feliz y radiante que nunca¿qué paso con la Ginny que durante casi mas de 6 meses se la pasaba diciéndome... 'no puedo esperar a que sea el día de la boda', Ginny, hoy nos vamos a divertir, te vas a vestir con ese hermoso vestido blanco que te elegimos y vas a casarte con el hombre que amas" ella me miro un poco mas animada "¡Y nada de caras largas, ahora, mejor bajamos, necesitas supervisar como adornan el lugar... ya veras que todo saldrá a como lo soñaste"

La tome de la mano y justo saliendo de su habitación me detuvo y abrazo con mas fuerza aun.

"No sé que haría sin ti amiga, me da gusto que te haya elegido como dama de honor"

"¿Así que tenias a alguien mas en mente?" Dije mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

"¡Me habría encargado yo misma de gastarte una broma de Sortilegios Weasley si no me hubieses elegido a mí!"

Las dos reímos ante tal comentario mientras nos dirigíamos hacia fuera de la casa.

Después de eso todo surgió muy normal, Ginny había recuperado aquel buen sentido del humor que mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo y todos nos divertíamos mientras Fred y George hacían una que otra broma para hacernos reír mientras terminábamos de arreglar todo. Para cuando dieron las cinco estaba todo listo, alguien salió de la cocina y saludo a todos con ímpetu, era Harry.

"¡Hola Harry!" dije mientras se acercaba a nosotros, pero la Sra. Weasley lo detuvo justo antes de que pudiese ver a Ginny, ella se acercaba a él pero oyó a su mamá que metía a Harry por la cocina mientras lo reprendía.

"Harry cariño, no puedes ver a Ginny, recuerda que es de mala suerte que se vean antes de la boda"

Yo me precipite a la cocina mientas veía a aquel chico de ojos verdes mirar a la Sra. Weasley con mirada suplicante, detrás de mí entro Ginny.

"Oh vamos mamá, esas cosas ya pasaron de moda"

La Sra. Weasley tapo los ojos de Harry mientras gritaba agitada.

"¡Ginny¡No te dejes ver¡Harry no debe verte antes de la boda, anda, sube a tu habitación, Luna, acompáñala, y no la dejes salir¡por ningún motivo!"

Yo mire divertida a la Sra. Weasley y justo antes de que Ginny comenzara nuevamente a argumentar lo antiguo de esa creencia la había subido a su habitación.

"¡Luna¡No me digas que tu también!" dijo mientras la metía en su habitación.

"Oh vamos Ginny, como si no conocieras a Harry, tarde o temprano subirá por esas escaleras después de escabullírsele a tu mamá y estará aquí contigo"

Ginny sonrió ante la idea de su mamá gritando a los cuatro vientos la imprudencia de Harry por no cumplir con lo dicho.

"Tienes razón"

Después de cerca de diez minutos la puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió y unos mechones de cabellos negros como el azabache se dejaron ver por esta, seguido por unos lentes y sus ojos verdes, era Harry.

"Ves, te dije, los dejo a solas" dije mientras dejaba entrar a Harry en la habitación y me dirigía al patio donde encontré al resto de la familia Weasley acomodando todo.

"Luna, querida¿has dejado sola a Ginny¿Aun sigue en su habitación?"

Ella me miró mientras de reojo cuidaba que Fred y George no tirasen unas cosas que había acomodado ella minutos antes.

"Si, es que sé ah quedado dormida, preferí bajar, creo que seré un poco más útil por ahora acá abajo"

"Oh que considerado de tu parte, bueno, ahora que lo dices, necesito ayuda con unas pequeñas cosas, seguro que para una aurora como tu serán pan comido" sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían una vez que la Sra. Weasley decía eso. Seria una tarde larga.

A cuarto para las siete me precipite a la habitación de Ginny, toque dos veces antes de entrar y Harry salió a paso rápido para meterse en la habitación de enfrente.

"¿Han terminado?" dije con voz picara

"¡Oh Luna, solo conversábamos" pude notar como su cara comenzaba a tornarse del color de sus cabellos

"Bueno, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero tu madre ya tiene cerca de una hora con todo listo y bueno... ya hay que arreglarse falta una hora para que la ceremonia comience y de hecho tu madre ya tiene listos a todos, a excepción tuya, mía y de Harry, creo que ah de pensar que llevan horas arreglándose... si supiera" dije mientras reía divertida al ver como Ginny entornaba sus ojos

"¡Luna!" dijo ella tapándose el rostro

"Solo juego Ginny, pero no me negaras que mínimo se dieron un beso, vamos, tienen cerca de tres años juntos, pero su relación no es lo importante aquí. Ahí que vestirte"

"Vestirnos, querrás decir" Corrigió ella mientras comenzábamos a arreglarnos para la hora de la ceremonia.

Para cuando la Sra. Weasley toco a la puerta media hora después Ginny estaba totalmente lista, y a mi solo me faltaba... técnicamente todo, pero no tardaría mucho en arreglarme. Mientras me arreglaba oía que la Sra. Weasley gritaba un poco agitada desde la sala.

"¡Cómo que aun no llega¡Le mande cartas toda esta semana¿Es la boda de su hermana y su mejor amigo y no piensa venir¿Qué clase de hermano es¿Qué clase de amigo es, Ronald me va a oír"

Ginny me miro nerviosa al oír esas palabras llegar desde la sala yo solo me limite a mirarla cambiar su semblante a uno más nervioso antes de hablar.

"Tranquila Ginny, ya veras que llega" me acerque a ella, la cual estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, ella me sonrió notándose aun nerviosa

"Ahora cuando Harry y yo estuvimos solos, me ah recordado de nueva cuenta que temía que Ron no llegase para la boda, ya vez que es el padrino de Harry y no sé, me da miedo que no llegue¿y si no llega Luna¿Qué vamos a hacer?" ella me miró desesperada

"Ginny, no digas eso, admito que es muy irresponsable por parte de Ron aun no haber llegado a estas horas, tu madre estaba algo tensa, pero no recordaba que aun no llegaba Ron, seguro que llega, ya lo veras"

"Es que no lo creo Luna, ah estado muy ocupado con lo del equipo, no sé, me da miedo que no llegue"

"No creo que se atreva a dejarlos plantados. Además, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de ser así"

Ella suspiro con fuerza antes de responder mientras imitaba la ronca voz de Ron.

"'Oh lo siento mucho, es que era la final, la copa estaba en juego, hey, los compensare después', esa excusa ya es vieja Luna, la uso el año pasado cuando Percy se caso con Penélope, mamá no lo mato por que para suerte de él no era padrino, pero era algo importante para Percy y para mamá y el no verlo la puso de muy mal humor. No te imaginas como le hablo, y él nos dio esa tonta excusa, esta bien, ganaron la copa, pero ¿y nosotros, tengo miedo que lo haga de nuevo" dijo ella mirando al suelo

"¿Es hoy la final?" pregunte mientras miraba al patio solo si por casualidad aparecía Ron

"Si¿cómo se les ocurrió hacerla justo hoy?"

"Pensé que Harry era un gran fanático del Quidditch¿cómo no se dio cuenta de las fechas?" dije mientras la ponía mi mano en su hombro

"Bueno, cuando escogimos fecha aun no decían cuando seria la final" dijo ella apesumbrada mientras me miraba nerviosa, solo atine a darle unas palabras mas para subirle el animo, Ron tenia que llegar, no le perdonaría nadie que no llegase.

Tenia que admitir que el tema con la palabra Ron, incluida en el mismo, a veces me resultaba un poco incomoda, ya que después de todo en mis años de Hogwarts tenia cierto interés en él, pero con el tiempo eso había cambiado, a Ron lo había dejado de ver una vez que se graduaron de Hogwarts, ese mismo año había conseguido entrar a un equipo de Quidditch como guardián y desde entonces le había perdido la pista, a veces Ginny me contaba una que otra cosa sobre él, pero nada interesante, a veces en El Profeta e incluso alguna vez mi padre incluyo algún articulo dedicado a él. Pero nada que me interesase. Mi vida había cambiado y Ronald Weasley ya no era una de las cosas que fueran mis razones de ser.

"Luna¿estas ahí?" me pregunto mientras me remontaba a recordar como eran las cosas cuando me gustaba Ron y sonreía divertida de recordar todas las cosas que hice para captar su atención, incluida aquella vez en el 5to año cuando me puse aquel pesado y muy extraño, pero divertido, sombrero en un partido de Quidditch

"Si¿qué hora es?" pregunte mientras regresaba a la realidad

"No sé, pero si no oigo a mi madre chillar y gritar el nombre Ron, no podré estar--"

"¡Ronald Weasley¿Qué horas de llegar son estas¿Sabias que falta menos de media hora para que la boda comience y que todos los invitados están fuera!" grito ella, Ginny sonrió aliviada, y yo junto con ella

"Molly, no grites, los invitados" El Sr. Weasley había calmado a Sra. Weasley. Después solo pudimos oír a Ron subir las escaleras en un tono alegre mientras decía a su mamá una y otra vez.

"Pero mamá¡ganamos la copa de nueva cuenta!" dijo él intentando calmar a su madre, sonaba alegre a la vez

"Que bueno cariño¡pero alístate¡Eres el padrino y la boda debe comenzar!"

"Ok, primero iré a ver a Gin" dijo él mientras se oían sus pasos acercarse a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny

"¡No, iras a ponerte guapo y ya la veras cuando inicie la ceremonia..."

"Pero--" dijo él sonando ansioso

"¡Pero nada!... a tu habitación"

Se oyó como la habitación de enfrente se abría mientras la Sra. Weasley suavizaba su timbre de voz mientras le hablaba a Harry.

"Harry, cariño, ya llego Ron"

Y después de eso como suavemente se cerraba tras ella... era un hecho que esta boda seria algo que no podríamos olvidar jamás.


	2. Ron POV

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Ron POV**

Había sido una mañana muy agitada, primero me había tenido que levantar muy temprano para poder tener mis cosas listas y después tenia que checar que todo estuviese en orden para la tarde.

Ese día estaría muy ocupado, tenia la costumbre después de un partido importante llegar hasta mi habitación y descansar tranquilamente, pero ese día no podría, estaba demasiado nervioso, el final de la liga, la boda... si la boda, mi hermana se casaba con mi mejor amigo, era un evento muy importante, especialmente si consideramos quien era mi mejor amigo, quien era yo, quien era la novia en mi vida y ahh... por supuesto, que papel desempeñaría esa noche... el padrino de la boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

"¿Estas listo, tenemos que irnos al estadio. En unas horas inicia el partido"

Uno de mis compañeros de equipo se asomo por mi puerta mientras terminaba de revisar que llevase todo lo necesario. Túnica, ropa para boda, zapatos para boda, objetos personales, escoba, uniforme del equipo, no sabia como le haría para cargar todo eso. Pero después recordé que solo tenía que dejarlos en el vestíbulo y que para cuando llegásemos al estadio mis cosas estarían en los vestidores

"Si, voy John" después de eso lo acompañe hasta el vestíbulo lleno de cosas

"¿Para que es todo eso Ron?" pregunto él curioso

"Bueno... tu solo llevas tus ropas del equipo y tu escoba" él asintió "Yo por mi parte, terminando el partido tomo un traslador que me llevara hasta mi casa, hoy se casa mi hermana..." él me interrumpió

"¡Verdad¡hoy se casa Harry Potter!" dijo él entusiasmado

"Si, se casa con mi hermana" repetí antes de continuar "Así que tengo que llevar todo lo que necesito, espero no olvidar nada por que seria trágico"

"¿En que sentido?"

"Soy el padrino, además de que mi mamá a lo largo de la semana me envió cartas para avisarme mis deberes, la fecha y hora, lugar y ahh por supuesto, que debía traer, a veces me trata como un niño pequeño, como si no pudiese--" pero no pude terminar por que me precipite al suelo, John me tendió la mano mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie y nos reuníamos con el resto del equipo "Cuidar de mi mismo" complete en voz baja mientras nos encaminábamos a los trasladores que nos llevarían justo al estadio.

Unas horas después estaba en el estadio, el cual estaba repleto de gente, unos apoyando a los Murciélagos de Ballycastle el equipo contrario, todos con pancartas con el nombre de sus jugadores en alto y miles de adornos negros y murciélagos escarlatas, del otro lado los que apoyaban a mi equipo los Monstrose Magpies, urracas se podían ver de ese lado y muchas pancartas en blanco, gente vitoreando nuestros nombres.

El partido comenzó, había sido un partido difícil, a ratos me distraía un poco, nervioso, mientras me preguntaba que hora era, no podía darme el lujo de no llegar a la boda, si no llegaba no sabría que seria peor, el remordimiento y culpa que me daría de no asistir a la boda de mi hermana pequeña y de mi mejor amigo o el oír a mi madre mi irresponsabilidad y lo decepcionada que estaba de mi, tenia que llegar... pedía a mis adentros que no me metieran muchos puntos, y que el partido tardase poco.

Pero no fue así, duro mas de lo que espere, cuando finalmente Kevin logro atrapar la snitch y ganamos la copa el sol estaba descendiendo, la boda comenzaría muy pronto.

"¡Hemos ganado!" gritaban todos amontonándose alrededor de Kevin, estaba a punto de dirigirme directamente a los vestidores cuando una de las escritoras del El Profeta se me acerco tomándome del brazo.

"¡Ron Weasley, díganos¡qué se siente ganar por segundo año consecutivo la copa de Quidditch de la Liga Inglesa e Irlandesa?"

La mire un poco desesperado intentando huir, John apareció a mis espaldas.

"¡Seguro que se siente genial¿verdad Ron?" dijo él guiñándole el ojo a la chica que sonreía sin parar a ambos.

"Ehm si, la verdad es que si, pero--"

No podía negar que estaba contento por que ganamos de nueva cuenta la liga¡pero quería y tenia que llegar a esa boda!.

"Pero seguro que por ahora Ron no puede dar declaraciones, tiene que asistir a un evento muy importante" dijo John empujándome un poco lejos de la chica, mientras me despedía yo con un ademán camine rápido hacia los vestidores, ella detrás de mi.

"¿Es cierto que eres el padrino de la boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley?"

Yo la mire de soslayo intentando apurarme.

"Si, pero si me disculpas tengo mucha prisa, tengo que llegar a esa boda"

Ella me miro asombrada antes de contestar.

"Ohh si lo imagino, la boda es a las ocho según nuestros informantes" dijo ella tomando nota.

"Eso es en mas o menos veinte minutos"

La mire desesperado y ella comprendió, iba a preguntar algo mas pero la interrumpí.

"Por favor, tengo que llegar a esa boda¿por qué no entrevistas a John o a Kevin?"

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude dentro de los vestidores y tome mis cosas, iba saliendo de ellos cuando me tope con Kevin.

"¡Hey Ron, el traslador esta en los vestidores, me dijeron que te dijera que buscaras una lata vacía"

Después de esas palabras se retiro, entre de nueva cuenta a los vestidores y busque la lata, cuando la encontré la tome entre mis manos y sentí como me propulse a gran velocidad entre destellos de colores.

Mis pies aterrizaron de pronto en el suelo y un grito me hizo regresar a la realidad... estaba en casa.

"¡Ronald Weasley¿Qué horas de llegar son estas¿Sabias que falta menos de media hora para que la boda comience y que todos los invitados están fuera!"

Era mi mamá seguro esperaba una buena excusa, pero sabia que no la era el partido, con una semana lleno de cartas, con mas de seis meses planeando todo y por supuesto mi falta del año anterior a la boda de Percy y Penélope, no tenia muchas posibilidades, justo antes de que me reprochara algo mas mi padre intervino.

"Molly, no grites, los invitados"

Mi mamá miro hacia fuera y saludo amablemente a la gente que miraba curiosa dentro de la cocina, me tomo del brazo mientras en el otro llevaba mis ropas y me hizo subir las escaleras, aproveche para disculparme.

"Mamá, lo siento, el partido se prolongo como no tienes idea estoy cansado y..."

"No me importa que estés cansado¿qué te da derecho a llegar tan tarde?"

"Mamá¡Ganamos la copa!" dije intentando arreglar las cosas

"Aja¿de nuevo esa excusa?"

Ella me miro aprensivamente, sentí como me coloraba de pronto.

"Pero mamá¡ganamos la copa de nueva cuenta!" dije intentando que realmente el coraje se le bajara, esta vez soné mas convincente y emocionado, lo cual realmente sentía, solo que la boda para mi era aun mas importante que la copa

"Que bueno cariño¡pero alístate¡Eres el padrino y la boda debe comenzar!"

Llegamos arriba, pero tenia ganas de ver a Ginny antes de la boda.

"Ok, primero iré a ver a Gin" Me acerque a su puerta pero mamá me detuvo

"¡No, iras a ponerte guapo y ya la veras cuando inicie la ceremonia"

"Pero--" dije ansioso, quería verla antes de que iniciara todo

"¡Pero nada!... a tu habitación"

Me llevó a la puerta de enfrente y la abrió despacio, pude ver a Harry dentro de esta, su tono de voz se suavizo a como solía hacerlo cada que hablaba con Harry.

"Harry, cariño, ya llego Ron" Me aventó dentro de la habitación mientras la cerraba.

"¡Ron llegaste!" dijo Harry acercándose a abrazarme.

"Si, no puedo creer que lo lograse, el partido se prolongo demasiado" dije suspirando y dejando todas mis cosas en la cama, tengo que admitir que Harry lucia genial, aquel traje negro y su cabello hacían la combinación perfecta, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo normal y aquella sonrisa que solo dejaba ver cuando algo lo emocionaba y lo hacia feliz de verdad estaba presente.

"No te preocupes, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí"

Lo mire un poco extrañado, pensé que también me reclamaría el retraso, pero interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Y dime¿ganaron la copa, eso espero, mas vale que haya valido la pena la tardanza"

Lo mire sonriendo al momento en que gritaba.

"Si¡hemos ganado!"

Él me abrazo con fuerza.

"¡Que bien Ron, ahora... alístate" miro su reloj y agrego "Tenemos diez minutos para que todo comience, bueno... creo que iré bajando, te veo abajo"

Salió de la habitación y me dejó a solas, tenía diez minutos para alistarme, pero no seria difícil, si tan solo no oliese a sudor seria mas rápido. Tome mis ropas y entre al baño dispuesto a bañarme.

Diez minutos después salía de mi habitación limpio y cambiado, solo terminaba de arreglar mi cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al bajar, en la cocina me encontré con Fred.

"¡Ron¿qué han ganado de nueva cuenta, que bien, al menos de algo sirvió la demora, te venia a buscar de hecho, mi madre esta histérica por que aun no bajas, ya esta todo listo, solo faltas tu y... bueno Ginny, pero esta justamente detrás de ti"

Salió con rapidez por la cocina, voltee a mis espaldas y vi a mi hermana, estaba radiante, sonreía de oreja a oreja, su maquillaje era sencillo pero la hacían verse como nunca antes la había visto...

"Ron, que bueno que hayas llegado, estábamos todos muy preocupados por que no te presentases"

Me acerqué a ella y justamente cuando la iba a abrazar llego mi papá.

"Ron, ya ve para allá, Harry te espera... tengo que hacer entregar a Ginny"

Ella me sonrió tímidamente mientras yo me dirigía a la salida rápidamente.

Cuando llegue al patio este estaba lleno de gente, el Sr. Fudge me saludo de lejos mientras me dirigía junto a Harry el cual estaba esperando impaciente, todos estaban sentados conversando animadamente.

"¿Hace cuanto que están todos aquí?" pregunte mirando nervioso a Harry.

"Muchas horas Ron... recuerda que fuiste el ultimo en llegar"

Él me sonrió divertido mientras yo sonreía a todos los presentes y en ocasiones los flash de las cámaras me cegaban

"Si, tienes razón"

Por estar sumido en mis nerviosos y demás no había notado que mientras una tenue música iniciaba, una chica rubia se acercaba con gracia hacia donde estábamos nosotros mientras los invitados la miraban sonriendo y ella sonreía una y otra vez hasta llegar frente a nosotros.

Se me hacia conocida, mas sin embargo no lograba ubicarla, era muy bella, tenia sus ojos de un azul tirando a gris y una sonrisa muy linda, sus labios del tamaño perfecto y su cuerpo no era nada espectacular, pero era simplemente uno perfecto. Una vez frente a nosotros le guiñó un ojo a Harry y Harry asintió feliz.

"Harry... ¿quién--?" pero no pude preguntar siquiera quien era aquella chica la cual miraba hacia donde estaba ahora mi hermana, la marcha nupcial había comenzado.

Ginny se acercaba lentamente de la mano de mi papá, con un hermoso ramo en sus manos, Harry sonreía radiante de felicidad y todos se ponían de pie en cuanto Ginny pasaba frente a ellos, Fred y George vitoreaban fuertemente y mamá los hizo callar, ellos apenados, se unieron a la ola silenciosa pero llena de felicidad que recibía a Ginny. Una Ginny nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz.

El que iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia sonrió mientras mi padre entregaba a Ginny, Harry tomo sus manos y miraron al frente, yo a un lado de él.

"Buenas noches..."

Después de aquello no puse mucha atención, mi madre me indico con la mirada que me sentara y así lo hice, pude ver como aquella chica se sentaba en la fila de a un lado de la mía, mientras charlaba discretamente con Bill y Charlie.

No había pasado mucho para que tuviese yo que intervenir... el lazo, el cual puse junto con aquella chica, después los anillos... era la cosa mas importante de la noche según mi madre aun recuerdo en sus cartas 'Ron, no olvides los anillos, recuerda que son lo mas importante¿si no como sabrán que ya están oficialmente casados?', y después vino el momento que todos esperaban.

"Los declaro marido y mujer. Ehm, puede besar a la novia"

Cuando Ginny y Harry se besaron los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, yo estaba en ese momento a un lado de Harry y después le propicie un abrazo con fuerza, estaba muy feliz por ambos, sus caras reflejaban la felicidad, Ginny abrazo a aquella chica y después se acerco con ella hacia donde Harry y yo estábamos.

"¡Felicidades Harry!"

Aquella chica se abalanzo sobre Harry y este la abrazo con fuerza.

"Gracias Luna"

Estaba mal del oído o realmente había oído mal... ¿había dicho Luna¿esa era Luna Lovegood?.

"Ya, no hay de que, bueno, creo que me voy con el resto de los invitados, en verdad que si. Felicidades a ambos. Diviértanse"

Se fue con rapidez hacia el otro lado de la pista y se puso a charlar alegremente con Neville. Mire a Harry.

"Si, es Luna, Luna Lovegood" Yo lo miré un poco incrédulo.

"¿Cómo--?"

"Déjalo así, venga, vamos a divertirnos"

Ginny me abrazo con fuerza y después tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastro con el resto de la gente al bullicio, mientras yo observaba a aquella rubia desde la lejanía.


	3. La Invitación

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La Invitación**

La boda había sido un éxito y había estado en boca de muchas personas durante las ultimas semanas, pero la vida continuaba al igual que mi trabajo, estaba muy de cerca el regreso de Harry y Ginny, tenían ya cerca de tres semanas fuera paseando y disfrutando de su luna de miel, mientras ellos pasaban su tiempo paseando, yo de igual manera lo hacia, pero en planes totalmente diferentes.

Había viajado en dos ocasiones a Escocia e Irlanda para hacer unas investigaciones, ya que se habían reportado casos sumamente extraños. Pero realmente no había sido nada grave, esas falsas alarmas que a veces solían suceder.

"Luna, necesito que termines el informe a mas tardar hoy"

Mire a Terry entrar a mi despacho y sonreí.

"No te preocupes Terry, ya lo termine. Se me había olvidado pasártelo, ayer en la noche me quede hasta tarde para acabarlo"

Él se acerco a mi escritorio mientras yo buscaba el informe.

"No tenias por que quedarte hasta tarde Luna"

"Oh, no te preocupes Terry, sabes que no tengo mucho que hacer, que mejor que ocupar todo mi tiempo libre en algo productivo"

Le entregue el informe, estaba por salir cuando se detuvo de pronto, lo mire un poco intrigada.

"¿Sucede--?" pero él me interrumpió.

"Luna" Se volteo de frente a mi

"¿Si, dime?" dije esperando que hablase

"Bueno, hemos estado trabajando los últimos cuatro años juntos y pues, nunca te lo había pedido... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, digo, a cenar algo así, para que tengas algo que hacer. No espero que me des el si, por que seguro que tienes muchos pretendientes pero me preguntaba si--"

"Espera Terry, no tomes decisiones precipitadas. Me parecería bien, tengo tiempo sin salir a cenar o a tomar el café con un amigo. No me vendría mal"

Él me miro algo sorprendido y a la vez desilusionado, yo quería mucho a Terry... si, pero solo como amigos.

"Oh, si... como amigos¿te parece si vamos esta noche?"

"Si, me parece perfecto¿pasas tu por mi?" pregunte mientras veía su rostro iluminarse nuevamente.

"Si, a las 8 paso por ti" se acerco de nuevo a la puerta y antes de salir me llamo "Y Luna, gracias"

Después se fue y me dejo sola con mis deberes.

Aquella cena con Terry había salido muy bien, yo conocía a Terry desde antes cuando Hogwarts el iba un año delante de mi, en el curso de Harry, era un Ravenclaw... mas sin embargo nos encontramos trabajando juntos en el momento en que yo entre a trabajar en el Ministerio como aurora.

**-...-**

Estaba fuera de la puerta de aquel despacho intentando escuchar todo, esperando a que me dejaran entrar. La puerta se abrió y salió el director de los aurores, dejándome de esta manera pasar, una vez que pase Terry se acerco a mi con pasos un poco sincronizados, como esperando toparse con algo que lo asustaría, una vez que la luz me dio, vi como sonrió.

"¡Luna!"

Yo lo mire un poco extrañada... ¿acaso no le habían dicho ya quien era?

"Si, Luna" dije alzándome de hombros, él rió estrepitosamente mientras me invitaba a sentarme en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

"Oh, lo siento mucho Luna, es que... no te recordaba así"

"¿Cómo así te refieres?" dije un poco ofendida, estaba acostumbrada a que aquellos que habían estudiado en Hogwarts y me recordasen tendieran a no creer que era yo, a pesar de que no había muchas diferencias, o a preguntarme que me había hecho, pero nunca se habían reído.

"No te molestes por favor, no fue mi intención eso, es solo que te recordaba diferente, solo eso"

Lo mire menos molesta pero aun así me gustaría mucho que me dijera el diferente en que sentido.

"¿En que sentido Terry?"

El abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo considerablemente.

"Es solo que ya no luces como la niña que recordaba y... me da pena decirlo Luna, te vez hermosa"

Ahora era mi turno de reír, con mis diecinueve años nunca antes alguien me había dicho eso.

"No juegues conmigo Terry, se que quieres ser amable, pero hermosa con Luna no va"

El silencio reino el lugar, nadie dijo más, él solo asintió y después comenzó a explicarme como era el trabajo en aquel lugar... yo estaba fascinada con la forma en que trabajaríamos y tiempo después también con su compañía... con el tiempo se había convertido en un gran amigo.

**-...-**

"Luna¿tienes tiempo?"

Voltee al frente y me encontré con Hermione en la puerta, le indique que pasara y poco después estaba sentada frente a mi.

"¿Sucede algo Hermione?" pregunte un poco intrigada.

Ambas trabajábamos en el Ministerio de Magia, pero en diferentes departamentos, ella estaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Mas sin embargo eso no significaba que tuviéramos una buena relación, desde tiempos de Hogwarts teníamos ciertos roces, que gracias a Ginny siempre se vieron un poco pulidos, pero ahora con el tiempo, no habían disminuido ni tampoco aumentado pero con el trabajo intentábamos ser un poco mas amables la una con la otra y llevar de esa manera una buena relación de trabajo, dentro y fuera del ministerio.

"Luna, no vengo por asuntos de trabajo, lo que pasa es que necesitaba hablar contigo"

La mire un poco intrigada antes de asentir.

"Si dime Hermione¿qué paso?"

Ella se miro las manos antes de hablar.

"Me preguntaba si ibas a asistir a la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida de Ginny y Harry de este viernes"

¿Fiesta?

"Ehm, Hermio..."

"Dime Herm por favor, es muy largo Hermione, basta de formalidades Luna, nos conocemos hace mas de un año, tenemos amigos en común y trabajamos en el mismo lugar, creo que es momento de olvidar por completo viejas peleas"

¿Hermione Granger estaba dando su brazo a torcer, eso no era normal... algo estaba sucediendo, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, tengo que admitir que las reuniones son incomodas con su compañía y que incluso en la boda intente evitarla al máximo, al igual que ella a mi.

"Esta bien.. Hermio... digo, Herm" Ella sonrió satisfecha y yo solo asentí

"¿Y que me dices?"

"Bueno, resulta que yo no sabia de una fiesta de bienvenida..." sentí como mis mejillas se coloraban deliberadamente

"¡Ay voy a matar a Ron, quedamos que él te enviaría la invitación por lechuza, como no habías ido a visitar a los Sres. Weasley y todos andaban ocupados con un cargo y el flojo no hacia nada, le asignamos invitar a la gente... voy a tener que revisar con todos, seguramente no eres la única que se le olvido"

Ella se notaba un poco molesta, yo solo reí por un momento.

"Tranquila, a lo mejor solo se le olvido invitarme a mi, lo cual no dudo" sentí un poco de melancolía al decir eso, no lo había visto desde la boda, pero ese día se había notado él raro conmigo "Así que no te preocupes, además, has venido tu"

"Si, tienes razón... y Luna, puedes ir acompañada, seguro que a Terry le encantaría acompañarte" Ella me miro picadamente

"¿Terry?" pregunte algo intrigada

"Si, todos saben de lo suyo, no creo que debas ocultarlo, ustedes siempre se llevaron muy bien y son de los mejores aurores, claro esta junto con Harry"

Yo solo asentí mientras la veía salir con rapidez de mi oficina... Terry Boot y yo ¿novios¿pareja, no le encontraba sentido... seguramente la gente creía eso por que habíamos salido un día, pero nada que ver... estaba considerando invitarlo después de todo, no me gustaría ser la única sin pareja.

Una vez que Hermione se fue me quede sola con mis pensamientos, mientras recordaba la extraña actitud de Ron para conmigo, sinceramente no me extrañaba que no me invitase.

**-...-**

Después de desearle felicitaciones de Harry y Ginny me dirigí directo hacia Neville, su novia estaba de viaje y como yo no tenia pareja se había ofrecido a acompañarme el resto de la noche.

Estábamos charlando amenamente cuando presentí que alguien a lo lejos nos observaba, pero no lograba localizar la mirada, así que decidí dejarla pasar. Después Seamus se acerco con rapidez hacia nosotros para charlar y platicarnos de esta sensacional chica con la cual salía.

"Es que les digo que es perfecta" Él sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras nosotros escuchábamos atentamente, Neville rompió el silencio.

"Que bueno Seamus¿cómo se llama¿trabaja también en el ministerio?" Seamus abrió mucho los ojos y respondió algo nervioso.

"No, claro que no... es, se llama" Yo mire a Neville con complicidad.

"Oh Seamus, no te preocupes si no quieres decir nada, entendemos que quieras guardarlo en secreto... ¿verdad Nev?"

Neville rió ante mi comentario y Seamus se coloro a grandes proporciones. Estaba a punto de agregar algo mas cuando alguien llego por detrás de mi y saludo a los chicos.

"¡Neville, Seamus!" Era Ron.

"¡Ron!" respondieron ambos al unísono mientras se acercaban a él, yo estaba por emprender la huida cuando Neville me tomo de la mano.

"Ven Luna, vamos a saludar a Ron"

No me quedo otra mas que acompañarlo, mientras ellos charlaban amenamente del Quidditch y del como le había ido a Ron en la liga yo intentaba buscar una buena excusa para irme aun sin encontrarla.

De pronto todos me miraban a mi.

"Luna¿estas ahí?" Seamus me movió sus manos frente a mi

"Ehm, si¿qué paso Seamus?"

"Bueno te preguntábamos si habías visto alguna de las ediciones de la copa" pregunto Ron

"No"

Sinceramente con la edad había perdido el interés en el Quidditch, no era que no me gustase ya, simplemente era el hecho de que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que ponerme a ver partidos de Quidditch.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto nuevamente, parecía ofendido.

"Bueno, por que simplemente no me apeteció... no se, hace mucho que perdí el interés en ver un partido, creo que la ultima vez que vi uno fue en Hogwarts, no recuerdo bien"

Seamus y Neville rieron ante mi comentario, el cual yo no hallaba gracioso, sin embargo, Ron parecía ofendido, como si el hecho de que el juego no me interesase le afectara de algún modo.

"Ahh vaya, te creí una persona de mejores intereses"

Eso lo dijo con sorna y no me había gustado su manera, simplemente le mire un poco ofendida, pero antes de poder contestar Neville arreglo todo saliendo con un comentario gracioso sobre la forma de bailar de Harry, el cual era pésimo bailarín. Y esa solo había sido el comienzo de una noche larga y llena de comentarios de ese tipo por parte de Ron

**-...-**

El viernes llego con rapidez y todos esperábamos con ansiedad ver a Harry y a Ginny, se suponía a las cinco estarían llegando, por lo cual, había procurado llegar un poco antes para ayudar con los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

"Luna, cariño, que bueno que llegaste a tiempo" Como siempre se acerco a mi y me abrazo

"No hay de que Sra. Weasley¿necesita ayuda con algo?" Ella me miro

"No, por ahora no¿qué te parece si me acompañas a la cocina a preparar la cena?" Yo solo asentí mientras la acompañaba.

Estábamos terminando los últimos detalles de un pastel que decía con letras rojas, BIENVENIDOS A CASA, cuando ella se llevo las manos a la boca

"¿Sucede algo Sra. Weasley?" pregunte preocupada

"No, bueno si. Es que mande a Herm a avisarle a Ron que tenia que recibir a los invitados, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Te recibió?" La mire un poco extrañada

"No, me aparecí y no había nadie"

"Ese Ron, ya se las vera..." puso sus manos en su cadera, su rostro denotaba enojo

"¿Necesita que le ayude en algo Sra. Weasley, si gusta yo los puedo re..."

"¡No, eso es trabajo de Ron¿podrías hacerme el favor de írmelo a llamar?"

"Si, claro"

Después tome mi camino rumbo a la habitación de Ron, mientras oía gritos que provenían probablemente de esta pero no les había puesto atención. No hasta que...

"¿A menos que... que?" Esa era la voz de Ron y sonaba muy molesto... ¿por qué estaría tan molesto?

"A menos que sea eso lo que te molesta, el hecho de que parece ser que ella es una de las únicas personas que realmente no te toma importancia, Ronald Weasley... ¡eres un vanidoso, orgulloso y egocéntrico!"

Y esa era Hermione¿qué habría pasado para que ambos se hablaran de aquella manera, los había visto discutir muchas veces, pero esta vez sonaban muy disgustados.

"¡Si que lo eres, mírate... no sabes ni como defenderte por que sabes que es la verdad... ¡te debería dar vergüenza!"

"¿Por qué, es la verdad, aquí quien es detestable y vanidosa es ella¿acaso no la has visto¡siquiera se digna a saludar!"

Pude escuchar la forma en que Ron se empeñaba en gritar lo mas fuerte posible, y me quede justo ahí, del otro lado de la puerta sin saber si entrar o no.

"¡Nadie ah dicho que seas detestable Ron, simplemente eh dicho que..."

"¡Me importa un bledo que has dicho Herm, no pienso recibir a nadie y menos a esa..."

Pero si alguien no ponía un alto a esa discusión seguirían por mas tiempo, así que decidí entrar, un poco temerosa de saber que me depararía si los interrumpía de aquella manera. Pero no sucedió nada, ambos se callaron... y Hermione, notablemente colorada salió de la habitación, después de unos segundos de silencio hable.

"Siento haber interrumpido tu conversación, pero me mando tu mamá a buscarte, dice que te necesita inmediatamente abajo para recibir a los invitados"

Él asintió y salí con rapidez antes de que me reprochara algo mas. No estaba para sus humos.

Después de eso solo me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde una vez que entre pude ver a Hermione salir de esta, quise seguirla pero la Sra. Weasley me pidió le terminara de ayudar con las cosas en la cocina, así que me quede con ella, hasta que dos personas entraron a la cocina armando, una de ellas, un gran escándalo.

"Mamá¿en las invitaciones decía que iba a venir--?" Era Ron y venia acompañado de Terry

"¡Terry!" dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo, la Sra. Weasley se acerco a nosotros

"¿Oh es el chico del que Herm hablo?"

Ambos nos miramos un poco confundidos.

"Oh, así que viene contigo... bueno... entonces no me veré obligado a correr..."

"¡Ronald Weasley, no seas grosero, Terry es un invitado y viene acompañando a Luna, respeto por favor"

Terry miro con mala cara a Ron, él cual solo se encargo de mirarme con fuerza en su mirada.

"¿Quieres probar un poco de la comida cariño?" pegunto la Sra. Weasley acercándose a Terry, él me miro divertido

"No gracias Sra. Weasley, prefiero esperar a que todos coman, seguro que es delicioso todo"

Ella se sonrojo considerablemente mientras Ron salía disparado de la cocina, aventándonos a Terry y a mi en su camino.


	4. Excusas

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Excusas**

Después de la boda todo había seguido su curso normal, y la verdad nada me importaba mas que tener unas buenas vacaciones, las cuales vinieron una semana después de la boda, lo cual agradecía considerablemente, las necesitaba. No seria mucho tiempo de vacaciones, pero definitivamente habría que aprovecharlas.

Cuando tenia una semana de vacaciones la actividad en La Madriguera era cada vez mas acelerada y todos estaban impacientes por el regreso de Harry y Ginny, inclusive yo... solamente que también estaba disfrutando de una tranquilas vacaciones.

"¡Ronald Weasley¡levántate inmediatamente de ese sillón y deja de flojear, necesitamos tu ayuda en la cocina Herm y yo... ¡apúrate!"

Bueno... en realidad las pondría en la categoría 'tranquilas', era cierto que yo no había hecho mucho por la fiesta de bienvenida que tanto planeaban, pero también era cierto que todo el trabajo físico – de lo cual estaba huyendo en mis vacaciones sin lograrlo – me seguía en todo momento, Herm y sus millones de cosas planeadas tan precavida como siempre y mi mama mandándome a recogerlas.

"Voy, voy, voy" dije desganado mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia la cocina, dentro de esta estaban Herm y mi madre con mas de 10 bolsas llenas de quien sabe que.

"Apúrate Ron cariño, Herm y yo no podremos cargarlas mas tiempo"

Me acerque con rapidez y tome cuatro bolsas y las puse con cuidado en la mesa de la cocina, seguido de ellas, las cuales caminaban con trabajo.

"¿Qué tanto traen?" Dije mientras abría una de ellas y sacaba una deliciosa manzana y comenzaba a comerla. Hermione se acerco a mí y me la quito de la boca bruscamente.

"Respeta Ron¡es para la fiesta!"

La mire algo ofendido mientras miraba de nuevo a mi madre.

"Bueno, y que se supone que están haciendo"

Herm me miro furtivamente, hacia dos años que habíamos terminado nuestra relación que había comenzado en Hogwarts y a pesar de todo, seguíamos peleando por todo, solo había una diferencia en todo esto, ella ya no me amaba, ni yo a ella, o al menos eso había pensado a lo largo de aquellos dos años llenos de tan solo cartas y regalos de cumpleaños que manteníamos entre ambos.

"Bueno, estamos preparando todo... sabes que una fiesta se debe preparar anticipadamente..."

"Sí ya sé Herm, con una lista de pendientes e invitados para un..."

"Bueno si ya lo sabes no preguntes Ron" Me miro divertida al ver que comenzaba a enfadarme pero antes de eso agrego "Ahh por cierto, te tengo un trabajito"

"¿Un trabajito a mí, creo que con que asista debería bastarles, estoy de vacaciones" dije ofendido mientras miraba a mi madre la cual se encargaba de ignorarme y sacar todas las cosas de la bolsa.

"Bueno, serán dos... tu asistencia, por que si no, no solo yo seré la única en enfadarse contigo... y este, aquí tienes la lista de invitados" me dio un pergamino grueso y después una bolsa "En esta bolsa están las invitaciones, solo tienes que poner en el sobre el nombre de la persona y enviarlas con Pig. Eso es todo, no es gran trabajo, podrías incluso hacerlo desde el sillón, así que... manos a la obra"

Se fue con mamá a vaciar las bolsas mientras yo sin emitir palabra alguna camine hacia la sala y me senté en el sillón, abrí el pergamino y este cayo rodando hasta el piso, seria un largo día, de eso estaba seguro.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Herm mientras dos días después me veía una vez mas en el mismo lugar sentado tachando nombres en la lista.

"Si, ya nada mas envió esta ultima que me queda aquí y será todo"

Ella me miro satisfecha y se dirigió directo a la cocina con mamá, yo por mi parte tome aquella carta que hacia falta y la desvanecí con mi varita. No toleraría ver a Lovegood en la fiesta, no la invitaría.

**-...-**

Ella había abrazado y demás a mi hermana y a Harry frente a mis narices y no se había dignado siquiera a mirarme, la verdad me había parecido muy descortés de su parte, por eso mismo me vengaría, la observe por un buen rato charlando amenamente con Neville, parecía ser que él era su pareja aquella noche, y no me parecía correcto que ella fuese la pareja de Neville, sobre todo después de que Neville tenia novia y ella se estaba tratando de aprovechar de eso, después de les unió Seamus, él cual se veía mas alegre que de costumbre, así que decidí acercarme a ver que sucedía ahí.

"¡Neville, Seamus!"

Ella me miró un tanto desconfiada, creo que por mi culpa habían interrumpido su amena charla sobre quien sabe que cosas.

"¡Ron!"

Ellos en cambio lucieron alegres de verme y se acercaron, por un momento pensé que ella también me saludaría, pero no fue así, por un momento me pareció verla forcejeando con Neville por ir conmigo y después la tenia justo enfrente, estaba dispuesto a rendirle cuentas por lo de momentos antes.

Pero no había podido hacer eso, mientras nosotros tres charlábamos alegremente sobre todo tipo de cosas, especialmente de nuestro tema favorito, Quidditch, ella parecía estar en algún otro lugar y así fue hasta que Seamus, cansado de llamarla a entrar en la conversación movió sus manos delante de ella

"Luna¿estas ahí?"

"Ehm, sí¿qué paso Seamus?"

Ella se veía un tanto desorientada y confundida, sin embargo una vez que me oyó hablar su semblante a uno mas serio y concentrado en la conversación.

"Bueno te preguntábamos si habías visto alguna de las ediciones de la copa" Pregunte nuevamente para ver si esta vez obtenía alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

"No" Su respuesta había sido demasiado seca, aparte, no conocía a nadie que se quedara sin ver una copa de Quidditch... ¿qué clase de persona era!

"¿Por qué no?" pregunte un poco ofendido.

"Bueno, por que simplemente no me apeteció... no sé, hace mucho que perdí el interés en ver un partido, creo que la ultima vez que vi uno fue en Hogwarts, no recuerdo bien"

Mire a Neville y Seamus los cuales dejaron ver una divertida cara con la respuesta de Luna, pero a mi me había parecido un insulto para mi y todos los que jugábamos Quidditch así que me limite a contestar a como mis impulsos lo quisieron.

"Ahh vaya, te creí una persona de mejores intereses"

En realidad había salido un poco con sorna, pero no me había importado, estaba seguro de que ella me gritaría y de esa manera podría al fin discutir con ella el por que su forma de ser tan grosera conmigo, pero no lo había logrado, a pesar de notarse molesta, una vez que Neville cambio el tema pareció ser que ella se había olvidado por completo de mi existencia y así había sido el resto de la noche... intente reclamarle o cualquier minimidad incluso por la tontería del por que bebía de copa y no de un vaso, cualquier excusa era buena, pero ella pasaba por sobre de mi... y eso me molestaba a un mas.

**-...-**

Así que después de todo, no la toleraría una vez mas con sus arrogancias, y menos aun después de andar oyendo hablar todo el santo día a Herm y sus chismes del ministerio, Herm no solía ser chismosa, mas sin embargo parecía impresionada y emocionada con esa ultima noticia.

"Sabe Sra. Weasley, yo siempre pensé que Luna y Terry hacían una linda pareja, además, después de todo fueron de la misma casa y trabajan juntos en el ministerio¿qué piensa usted?"

"Bueno querida, me da mucho gusto que al fin Luna encontrase a alguien, tu sabes, es una chica muy linda y no había podido encontrar a nadie en todo esto tiempo, siquiera aun con todas las citas que Ginny le planeaba y a las cuales por algún motivo ella no asistía... así que en verdad creo que es genial. Se lo merece"

No pude oír mas por que en verdad no me interesaba oír de la relación de Luna y Terry... me imaginaba que Boot, era el único Terry que había conocido en Hogwarts y que fuese de la misma casa que Luna.

Así que en realidad eran cosas que no me incumbían, sin embargo. No me agrado pensar que probablemente Luna le hacia mas caso a esa cosa que a mí y no era que estuviese celoso. No¿yo celoso por Luna, no... simplemente era el que ella me tratase de mala manera y me enterase que alguien que no es en lo mas mínimo mas importante que yo tuviese mas oportunidades que yo... y eso... no sabia que quería decir todo eso en realidad para mí. Solo que no era de mi agrado.

Habían pasado uno o dos días mas cuando Herm se apareció de pronto tras de mi una tarde mientras terminaba de come un panqué preparado por mamá.

"¡Ron¿Cómo pudiste?"

Ella estaba fúrica y su tono de voz lo denotaba, yo me voltee y la mire directo a los ojos

"¿Qué hice?"

"¡No te hagas el inocente que no te queda¡No te imaginas la vergüenza que pase con Luna!"

"¿Vergüenza con Luna, no se supone debe ser al revés¿ella siendo la vergüenza?"

"Ron¡esto no tiene gracia¿Cómo pudiste no enviarle su invitación¡Ella estaba en la lista¡Era la tercera persona a la cual debías entregarla¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

La mire sin saber que decir, en ese momento Pig entro ululando y se poso en mis hombros.

"Bueno, presiento que Pig se perdió con la carta para Luna" Pig me mordió con fuerza el hombro molesto, antes de que yo pudiese quejarme mi madre entro en la cocina.

"¿Qué no invitaste a Luna¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza Ronald¡Ella es la mejor amiga de tu hermana y se merece estar aquí!" No lo soporte mas...

"¡Y a mí que, Yo no la quería en la fiesta, ni la quiero aquí. ¡Mejor por mí si no asiste!"

"Pues que pena por ti Ron, por que me ah confirmado que asistirá y espero traiga a Terry con ella, seria grato verles a ambos dándoles la bienvenida a Ginny y a Harry"

"¿Qué¿Va a traer a su noviecito¿Pero que le pasa?"

"Ron, no es su novio, pero corren rumores de que pronto lo serán, Harry, Luna y Terry son los mejores aurores del ministerio, te lo recuerdo. Por lo mismo son muy conocidos, así que rumores de cualquiera de los tres los hay, aunque sabemos que sobre todo abundan los de Harry. Pero corren fuertes rumores de ellos cenando y cosas así, hoy le eh preguntado a Luna y..."

"No me interesa que diga ella y por favor. ¿Podrías dejar el tema, Ya entendimos que viene"

Ella me miro molesta y antes de dirigirse a la cocina con mi mamá me piso el pie enojada.

Había llegado finalmente el "tan esperado" día de la fiesta de bienvenida. La verdad si me alegraba el regreso de Harry y Ginny, pero del solo hecho de pensar en tener que ver a Luna me sentía enfermo. No quería ser quien tuviese que recibirla a ella o a su noviecito o algo así por que para ser sincero, no seria nada amable.

"Ron¿estas ahí?"

"Sí¿pasa algo Herm?" Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no había notado el momento en que Herm me había llamado.

"Que bueno que te encuentro" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí

"Ya, ni que estuviera escondido" dije dándole ironía al donde estaba... encerrado en mi habitación. Ella solo se limitó a reír.

"Pues que bueno que no te ocultas, por que te toca recibir a los invitados" dijo ella mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué yo que?" Dije alterado "No Herm¡yo no pienso recibir a nadie!"

"¿Pero por que no, todos son amigos y familiares" dijo ella suplicante

"Por que recibir a los invitados, implica TODOS... ¡y no pienso dar la cara y saludar a Luna tan feliz como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada!" dije yo explotando una vez mas

"¿Y que sucedió que le tienes tanto coraje Ron¡Dime!" contestó ella "Que yo sepa, Luna ni se ah acercado a ti, ni mucho menos, en realidad, creería que ella pasa sobre de ti... a menos..." agrego

"¿A menos que.. que?" dije desafiante

"A menos que sea eso lo que te molesta, el hecho de que parece ser que ella es una de las únicas personas que realmente no te toma importancia, Ronald Weasley... ¡eres un vanidoso, orgulloso y egocéntrico!"

Se acerco a mi mientras sentía mis orejas hervir, hacia mucho que no me sentía así, no desde mis años en Hogwarts, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa coloración muy a la Weasley

"¡Si que lo eres, mírate... no sabes ni como defenderte por que sabes que es la verdad... ¡te debería dar vergüenza!"

"¿Por qué, es la verdad, aquí quien es detestable y vanidosa es ella¿acaso no la has visto¡siquiera se digna a saludar!"

Moví mis brazos frenéticamente mientras sentía que se me dolía el diafragma de la fuerza con que me esforzaba por hablar.

"¡Nadie ah dicho que seas detestable Ron, simplemente eh dicho que..."

"¡Me importa un bledo que has dicho Herm, no pienso recibir a nadie y menos a esa..."

Pero algo nos interrumpió, y por muy humillante que suene, era la verdad. Luna acababa de entrar en mi habitación y sus ojos estaban mas grandes que de costumbre, después de que Hermione se colorara notablemente y saliese de la habitación, Luna dirigió una mirada un poco ofendida, pero a la vez despreocupada hacia mi, después agrego.

"Siento haber interrumpido tu conversación, pero me mando tu mamá a buscarte, dice que te necesita inmediatamente abajo para recibir a los invitados"

Yo solo asentí y la mire salir con rapidez, me quede sin palabras... no sabia por que, pero el haberla visto ahí y saber que lo mas seguro era que había oído todo lo que había dicho de ella... me hacia sentirme avergonzado. Y no me gustaba sentirme así.

Una vez que baje no tuve la valentía de dar la cara, así que me limite a recibir a los invitados que se aparecían o llegaban por los polvos flu. Después los enviaba directo al patio, donde íbamos a esperar. Pero entonces se apareció Terry Boot, y pude sentir la yugular hincharse en mi cuello.

"Hola Ron" dijo el dándome su abrigo igual que el resto de las personas, se lo devolví y agregue con voz fría

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Él me miro un poco confundido y después rió

"Buena broma Ron. ¿A dónde tengo que ir¿esta Luna en la cocina?" Luna, Luna, Luna¿por qué todo tenia que ver con Luna?

"No es broma Terry¿qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Bueno, vine a acompañar a Luna, ella ya esta aquí. Solo dime donde esta, no te pido mas"

Yo lo mire desafiante y antes de que él pudiese agregar algo mas lo tome del brazo y lo lleve rumbo a la cocina.

"Mamá¿en las invitaciones decía que iba a venir--?" Pero no pude siquiera terminar ya que Luna me interrumpió

"¡Terry!" se acerco a él y de pronto Luna estaba abrazada a él, y mamá se acerco a nosotros

"¿Oh es el chico del que Herm hablo?" Ellos se miraron él uno al otro y se miraban confundidos, pero yo logre romper el silencio

"Oh, así que viene contigo... bueno... entonces no me veré obligado a correr..." dije con sorna antes de ser interrumpido por mamá

"¡Ronald Weasley, no seas grosero, Terry es un invitado y viene acompañando a Luna, respeto por favor" Terry me miro de mala manera lo cual me hizo sentir gran coraje, coraje que logre descargar mirando con frialdad y fuerza a Luna

"¿Quieres probar un poco de la comida cariño?" Mi mama se dirigió a Terry amablemente mientras este sonreía de oreja a oreja aun sin alejarse de Luna.

"No gracias Sra. Weasley, prefiero esperar a que todos coman, seguro que es delicioso todo"

Simplemente no podía ver mas ese tipo de adulaciones a mi madre, simplemente salí de aquel lugar, aun sin importarme si a mi paso Luna y Terry eran aventados.

"Ron, no has sido muy cortes allá adentro con Luna y Terry" dijo Hermione una vez que la fiesta había comenzado y Harry y Ginny se divertían junto con todos mientras que yo intentaba huir lo mas que podía de todos, sentado en el árbol mas grande.

"No te metas Herm, no es asunto tuyo"

"Pero me importa, y me meteré, Ron... ¿qué sucede?" Ella sonaba preocupada

"No es nada Herm, en serio que no" Ella se sentó junto a mi y dudo un poco antes de hablar

"¿Estas celoso?" Yo solo me limite a reír

"¿Cómo se te ocurre eso¡Claro que no, simplemente no soporto a Luna¿algún problema con eso, además, como te eh dicho... no es asunto tuyo"

"Ok, no lo es y no me meteré mas. Solo te digo una cosa si usas los métodos mas sutiles, lo lograras. Deja de ser tan cabeza dura"

"Herm, ya te eh dicho que..."

Pero ella no me oiría mas... se había retirado. Dejándome así, una vez mas con mis pensamientos, preguntándome que era lo correcto y que no, cuestionándome una vez mas el por que de mi actitud, sin hallar una excusa lógica, que realmente justificase mi forma de actuar. Pero no lograba encontrarla así que mejor decidí dejar de huir y dedicarme a vivir la vida, estaban por ahí varias amigas... así que fui a divertirme, si eso necesitaba... divertirme.


	5. Amistad

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Amistad**

El tiempo pasa con una mayor rapidez cuando tienes una vida tan agitada como la mía, y definitivamente mi vida en los últimos meses había estado tan acelerada que ansiaba con ganas unas buenas vacaciones, no había sabido nada de mis amigos ni familia desde mis ultimas vacaciones en casa, y dentro de un mes no sabría aun nada mas. Pero lo que vi aquel día no me lo esperaba.

Era un partido importante, y aun si se iba a celebrar en Londres, no tendría el tiempo para darme un vuelta por La Madriguera y mucho menos por el Ministerio o por San Mungo para visitar a la familia, Harry, Hermione o Ginny. Así que solo me encargue de mantenerme con las fuerzas suficientes para ganar este partido que en realidad a pesar de ser un partido simplemente significaba mucho para nosotros, ya que la ultima vez que habíamos jugado contra los Chuddley Cannons - si mi equipo favorito - hacia un año habíamos perdido terriblemente, y aun me sentía culpable, el ver ahí a mis jugadores favoritos me había puesto algo nervioso, no había sido mi mejor juego.

"Ron, ya va a comenzar" Así que después de que uno de mis compañero me aviso que estaba por comenzar, tome mi escoba y salí junto con el resto de los del equipo al campo, dirigiéndome directamente a los aros.

Al inicio del partido no había visto nada que me sorprendiese ni mucho menos, al contrario, el partido, para ser un partido como el que habíamos estado esperando todos nosotros durante un año entero, era bastante tranquilo.

Pero después de un momento de aburrimiento, ya que al parecer la verdadera acción se estaba llevando a cabo en los aros del equipo contrario, comencé a poner mas atención a las gradas, por aquello del si de pura casualidad alguno de mis amigos me había ido a ver, tal vez de esa manera después del partido podríamos vernos. Me imagine que con la influencia de Harry probablemente podrían conseguir los mejores lugares en el estadio, y así fue.

Una vez que encontré a Harry lo vi en una de las gradas principales tomado de la mano de Ginny, mientras esta protestaba una falta que se le había cometido a mi equipo, yo sonreí y voltee mi vista hacia el partido, por si las dudas, pero al notar que aun la acción se seguía efectuando del otro lado decidí mirar si de pura casualidad no venia Herm con ellos, Herm nunca antes había sido amante del Quidditch e incluso en mas de una ocasión la recordaba en los tiempos de Hogwarts diciendo la manera en que el deporte dividía a las casas y, a pesar de que eso ya no era algo que influyese en el por que protestar en contra de este, Herm no mostraba mucho interés en los partidos.

Aun así guardaba mis esperanzas y al volver mi mirada vi a Luna Lovegood, no esperaba verla en un partido, aun menos después de recordar lo que había dicho en la boda de Harry y Ginny, pero lo que sucedió después me hizo entender el por que su repentino interés por el Quidditch, Terry Boot se acercaba con rapidez hacia un asiento justo a un lado de ella, mientras la llamaba y esta le sonreía al oír un comentario de su parte, sentí mis venas hervir y por un momento decidí no volver a dirigir mi vista hacia las gradas.

"¡Ron¡pon atención por favor!"

James, el capitán de nuestro equipo se había acercado a mi con rapidez para hacerme mirar al partido, y después de eso no desvié mi vista de eso, después de todo, no tendría las intenciones de observar a Luna y a su noviecito.

Mas de cinco hora después, el partido había terminado y todos nos dirigíamos hacia nuestros vestidores con la frente en alto, el partido había salido muy bien y en esta ocasión habíamos logrado romper aquella gran defensa de los Chuddley la cual la vez anterior no, abonando a eso, que nuestro buscador había atrapado la snitch.

"¿Qué harás esta noche Ron?" Pregunto John acercándose a mi mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas

"No se¿por qué¿van a ir a celebrar a alguna parte?" pregunte curioso

"Si, estábamos pensando en ir a un pub que esta en Londres" pero justo cuando John terminaba su oración dos personas llamaron desde la puerta.

"¡Ron!" Eran Harry y Ginny

"Bueno, creo que después de todo estarás ocupado" agrego John "Pero si puedes asistir, te paso la dirección, ya sabes, una celebración digna para nosotros amigo. Además te tengo una sorpresa"

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos mientras esperaba una buena noticia, mientras me daba la dirección en un pergamino

"Nos han dado una semana de descanso antes del siguiente partido en Irlanda, seguro que sabrás aprovecharlas, bueno... nos vemos amigo"

Tomo su maleta y salió rápidamente de los vestidores despidiéndose con la mano de Harry y Ginny, mientras estos entraban y se acercaban a mi. Los mire alegre mientras los abrazaba con fuerza.

**-...-**

"Ron... ¿estas seguro de que no quieres acompañarme hoy al Ministerio?" dijo Harry dos días después de aquel partido, aun tenia libres cinco días mas y pensaba descansar al máximo e ir a recorrer un rato las calles de Londres

"Si, estoy seguro Harry, la verdad no me apetece en lo mas mínimo"

Él me miro un poco desanimado, mientras Ginny se acercaba a él y le daba su beso de despedida y antes de salir por la puerta agrego.

"De cualquier manera lo habrías disfrutado, Luna a pedido un descanso, al parecer sucedió algo y necesitaba unos días, nos vemos en la noche"

Una vez que Harry había salido por aquella puerta Ginny se giro a mi y agrego en un tono alegre

"¿Qué te apetece desayunar hermanito?"

"Mmm... ¿y a ti?"

**-…-**

El desayuno estaba siendo algo silencioso, tanto Ginny como yo comíamos sin decirnos nada y de a momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ella se reía. Una vez que fue tan insistente esa actitud por parte de ella, tenia que preguntar...

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Ginny?" Ella me miro directo a los ojos antes de encogerse

"Nada, solo... olvídalo" dijo regresando a su desayuno. Yo la mire con mas detenimiento

"¿Ahí algo que quieras decirme?" Ella me volvió a mirar y después contesto

"No... si, en realidad si, es mas quería hacerte una pregunta Ron"

Yo la mire extrañado y antes de que pudiese decir algo ella prosiguió

"Me eh enterado de la manera en que has tratado a Luna las veces que se han visto y no, no ah sido mi madre así que no hagas esa cara, en realidad ah sido las mismísima Luna, me lo comento en una de nuestras conversaciones y me preguntaba si ella se había portado mal contigo o algo así por el estilo"

Yo me había quedado sin palabras y ella prosiguió antes de que yo protestase

"Espera aun no acabo, además, me han comentado y no esta no fue Luna, que también tienes ciertas malas acciones hacia Terry. ¿Podrías decirme que sucede Ron?"

Definitivamente mi hermana era tan directa como mi madre.

"Nada" dije encogiéndome de hombros

"¡Nada¿a que te refieres con nada Ron, no quisiste invitarla a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida, incluso trataste de mal modo a Terry y... esta no se me olvida Ron. En la boda, no te dignaste a saludarla cuando ella se acerca a Harry y a mi para felicitarnos"

Simplemente explote ante ese ultimo comentario

"Espera un momento Ginny¿estas insinuando que fui yo quien no la saludo?" Dije poniéndome de pie y agitando los brazos

"Si Ron, eso mismo" dijo ella acercándose a mi y cruzándose de brazos

"¡Como se nota que Luna te ah mentido¿Acaso sabias que momentos después nos encontrábamos charlando con Seamus y Neville y aun hasta ese momento ella no me saludaba¿acaso no te diste cuenta que ella fue quien me ignoro cuando los fue a felicitar?"

"Si, eso insinúo Ron y no solo lo insinúo, lo reafirmo, ella no te habría ignorado por que ella no es así. Y en cuanto a lo otro¿cómo se supone que te va a saludar si ya vio tu actitud anterior ante ella, y... ella no me ah contado eso... yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ella no me ah comentado absolutamente nada mas que lo que te dije anteriormente, que actuabas muy raro con ella y en cierta manera un poco grosero"

"¿Así que yo soy el culpable, yo soy el del problema?" dije furico

"Aparentemente si, además, a nadie se nos seria rara tu actitud. Después de todo, así actuaste en muchas ocasiones con Herm"

La mire con detenimiento, molesto por sus palabras, camine directo hacia la puerta del departamento al momento en que tomaba mi abrigo

"¿A dónde vas Ron?" pregunto ella siguiéndome

"A cualquier otra parte lejos de aquí, no permitiré que insinúes que yo tengo la culpa, cuando toda la culpa es de ella"

Estaba a punto de salir cuando ella me tomo del brazo

"Espera Ron, no te vayas, siento haberte hablado así, es solo que..."

"Olvídalo Gin, regreso mas tarde, iré a dar una vuelta"

Y con eso salí del departamento sin dar mas explicaciones a mi hermana acerca de lo que sucedía con Luna, después de todo ni yo mismo sabia que estaba sucediendo.

Tres horas después me encontraba en el Callejón Diagon mirando las tiendas que había, solo por perder el tiempo y justo pasando delante de la tienda de túnicas reconocí a Luna observando túnicas, no pude evitar acercarme a donde ella se encontraba.

Estaba de espaldas, así que me encargue de observarla con detenimiento, de pronto ella hablo de manera un poco ruda.

"Por favor, ya te eh dicho que no, y no es no, eres mi amigo, pero no... lo siento" Y justo después de esas palabras se volteo hacia mi y de pronto se puso colorada

"Oh lo siento, pensé que eras alguien mas"

Y después tomo aquella túnica que quería y la llevo hacia el recibidor, yo la seguí en silencio.

"Ese color te queda bien"

Ella me miro antes de contestar, mientras se detenía antes de llegar a la caja

"Si, ya lo se, por eso la llevo"

Sentí como mi cara hervía ante su comentario de la pena y ella rió antes de seguir hablando

"Siento ser tan grosera, es que ando algo alterada. Pero bueno, eso no importa¿cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Yo?" conteste mas por instinto que por realmente querer que esa fuese mi respuesta

"Si, tu. No creo conocer a alguien mas por acá mas que a ti Ronald Weasley"

Ahí estaba una vez mas ese ardor

"Bueno, si no quieres responder entenderé, después de todo, concreto que no soy mucho de tu agrado"

Después de esas palabras siguió caminando hacia la caja, dejándome a mi parado en el mismo lugar, una vez que reaccione ella no se encontraba mas en la tienda, así que salir rápidamente a ver si la encontraba. Y ahí estaba, justo por entrar a las tres escobas. Así que después de titubear un poco entre en ella.

La busque con la mirada y la encontré sentada en una de las mesas del fondo tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, me dirigí hacia allí y me senté frente a ella en aquella mesa. Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos y por un momento me pareció volver a ver a aquella chica de ojos saltones y mirada perdida.

"Lo siento" Solo pudieron salir esas palabras de mi boca y ella me miro distraída

"¿Sobre que?" pregunto totalmente perdida

"Por todo, eh sido muy grosero contigo y no lo merecías"

Ella extendió su mano hacia mi

"Oh no te preocupes. Se que a veces la gente al verme piensa que soy loca y por eso actúa raro conmigo, creo que el rastro de cuando te creas una fama de mas joven te sigue aun cuando has crecido, no te preocupes. ¿Amigos?"

Tome su mano sin titubear antes de que nuestra conversación se tornara mas amena y fuera como la de dos grandes amigos que tuviesen mucho sin verse y mucho por lo cual ponerse al tanto.

"Ron¿dónde has estado?" pregunto Ginny en el momento en que en el anochecer entre al departamento, en el cual Ginny me esperaba en el sillón con una tasa de café en la mano y Harry mantenía en alto un ejemplar de El Profeta.

"Creí que no leías ese periódico desde que estábamos en Hogwarts Harry" conteste evadiendo la pregunta de Ginny, este me miro mientras sonreía

"Bueno, en realidad no tiene mucho que lo leo, solo, rutina" Sentía la mirada de Ginny taladrándome en espera de una respuesta

"Ron, te eh hecho una pregunta" Dijo esta poniéndose de pie

"Pues, me fui a echar una vuelta a como te había dicho y después me encontré con Luna y... pues... después nos hemos quedado a charlar" dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón

"¿Viste a Luna?" pregunto Harry curioso

"Si¿por?" pregunte intrigado

"Bueno, es que había pedido descanso por unos días, y pues tenia curiosidad por saber que había sucedido con ella, ya que Ginny no quiere decirme"

"Harry, cariño, sabes que lo que se dice entre amigas no se anda divulgando" Dijo esta mirando severamente a Harry

"Si, pero yo soy tu esposo" dijo el mostrándose indignado aun sin parecer convencido

"Si, pero Luna, no es tu esposa" Él me miro derrotado antes de hablar

"Así que... Ron¿sabes que le sucedió, presiento que tiene que ver con Terry, este ah andado muy distraído desde anteayer que Luna pidió un descanso. ¿Sabes que sucedió?"

Si me ponía a hacer memoria, era obvio que no habíamos hablado para nada de la vida de Luna, había estado tan concentrado contándole como me había ido desde mi salida del Colegio que había olvidado por completo preguntarle como estaba ella.

"No, en realidad no se" respondí con sinceridad

"¿Entonces de que hablaron todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Harry algo alterado

"De cosas" conteste simplemente

"Ahh, genial, de cosas... bueno... algún día me enterare"

"Harry¿de cuando a acá eres tan chismoso?" preguntamos Ginny y yo al unísono, él solo se limito a sonrojarse a grandes proporciones.

Unos días después había decido darme una vuelta por el ministerio, por acompañar a Harry, aunque en realidad también esperaba poder ver a Luna ahí, tal vez podría comentarme que había sucedido.

"Bueno, hemos llegado... este es mi despacho" dijo Harry mostrándome un despacho no muy grande con dos mesas acomodadas de manera de que a pesar de compartir el mismo lugar ambas contaban con la privacidad posible.

"¿Compartes con alguien?" pregunte un tanto intrigado, siempre había pensado que cada auror tenia su propio lugar

"Si" respondió una voz a mis espaldas, era Terry, me gire para ver su figura y antes de contestar algo mas Harry interrumpió deliberadamente

"Terry, que bueno que llegas, ayer justo cuando te fuiste me llego el informe que tanto habías estado esperando, por aquí lo debo tener"

Abrió un cajón de su amplio escritorio y busco entre varios pergaminos hasta encontrar el indicado.

"Aquí lo tienes, Luna lo mando con su lechuza"

Al momento de decir eso, pude ver como Terry palidecía de pronto.

"¿No va a venir hoy tampoco?"

No sonaba molesto, ni mucho mas bien tuvo un dejo de preocupación.

"No creo, no la eh visto. Esperemos y si por que le tengo un trabajo importante, uno que necesito hagan los dos juntos"

"Ella no querrá trabajar conmigo" Inquirió este mientras guardaba el informe en su escritorio y salía con rapidez del lugar.

Después de aquello sentí que debía ser algo fuerte lo que había sucedido, pero no lo sabría si no se lo preguntaba a ella.

La curiosidad me mataba por dentro, al igual que las ganas de verla, por alguna extraña razón sentía que al ser mi amiga, por que si, lo era, necesitaba saber que sucedía con ella.

"Ron¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Harry consternado

"Eh, si... es que me quede pensando en otras cosas"

"¿Luna?" dijo este de inmediato

"Si, me pregunto que habrá sucedido entre ellos"

Pero justo antes de que Harry pudiese responderme ella apareció por la puerta, con aquella túnica que había recién comprado y su cabello largo y suelto cayéndole en los hombros, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Luna¡has venido, me da gusto por que hacías falta" dijo Harry al momento que se acercaba a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo el cual ella correspondió

"Si, no podía soportar mas estar en casa sin hacer nada"

Sonrió picaramente mientras guiñaba un ojo a Harry, después dirigió su mirada a mi.

"Hola Ronald" dijo ella desde aquel mismo lugar

"Hola Luna"

La salude alzando el brazo mientras sonreía, parecía ser una sonrisa fingida aunque en el fondo no lo era. Se acerco a mi sin mas y me abrazo, nunca antes lo había hecho, había sido algo repentino y agradable

"Ya somos amigos, no te de pena" después de decir eso se dirigió a Harry "Harry¿es cierto que tengo un trabajo por hacer en--?" pero Harry no la dejo continuar

"Si Luna¿cómo te has enterado?"

"Bueno, resulta que Terry me lo ah dicho, nos hemos topado" al momento de decir eso su mirada se nublo y tanto Harry como yo la miramos preocupados.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntamos ambos al unísono

"Si, todo bien" dijo ella al momento que acomodaba su cabello.

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que después la conversación se torno mas amena, dando paso a un sin fin de planes para salir todos juntos.


	6. La Razon

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

**A/N:** **MIL DISCULPAS**, en verdad que si... entiendo que me quieran sacar los ojos o probablemente no volver a leer este fic... pero habia tenido muchos problemas con horarios entre universidad y trabajo y simplemente llego un punto en que no lograba sacar a flote este fic.

Despues de mucho meditarlo y pensar seriamente en reeditarlo TOTALMENTE - cambiar es decir todos los capitulos y el fic - decidi que lo mejor era simple y sencillamente retomarle el hilo y continuar con lo que habia iniciado. Y despues de esta decision me eh sentido esplendida por que es un fic que me encanto desde el momento en que la idea cruzo por mi mente, Gracias a Isakotsu - Asi es como llamo a mi musa - les tengo este nuevo capitulo que ya tenia tiempo esperando ser editado y salir a la luz... pronto tendran el siguiente capitulo el cual me encuentro escribiendo.

Como nota les invito a que si gustan se pueden leer los otros capitulos del fic a los cuales les hice unos pequeños cambios - que probablemente ni noten - y a como muchos sabran ya podemos responder directamente los R&R a su email asi que no duden en dejar su R&R y con gusto si me dejan su email y/o estan inscritos a FF y estan en log in los respondere directamente con muchismo gusto. Sin mas que decir me despido con un fuerte abrazo. Ciao

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**La Razón**

Me encontraba a mi misma entrando a las tres escobas una vez mas y para mi sorpresa encontré que Ron sabia ser puntual, en muchas ocasiones había oído conversaciones de Ginny con Herm cuando estos eran novios y siempre solía quejarse de su impuntualidad, pero en esta ocasión no había sido así. Estaba sentado en la mesa mas lejana del lugar con cierta tranquilidad en su rostro, cosa que no esperaba, me acerque hasta estar frente a él.

"Hola Ron" Dije estando frente a la mesa.

Él cambio su mirada de aquel punto fijo en el techo del lugar a mi rostro, se puso de pie y me ofreció sentarme con la mano. No pude evitar reír, no tenia la mas mínima idea de que Ron fuera tan caballeroso, él me miro un tanto confundido.

"¿Por qué la risa, si se puede saber"

Se sentó después de mi y yo solo atine a negar con la cabeza.

"No es nada Ron... y dime¿que haz hecho en estos días?"

Su semblante se torno un tanto mas serio.

"Oh, yo... nada en realidad. Pero vamos, no te invite a tomar el café para hablar de mi"

Si no quería charlar sobre sus problemas¿para que me necesitaría él?

"En realidad, te cite para hablar de ti"

"¿De mi, pero si ni hay nada importante que comentar... solamente trabajo" dije evitando su mirada, si, había algo que comentar, pero en realidad no tenia ganas de recordarle.

"Bueno, a mi no me lo parece"

¿No le parecía, bueno. A mi si

"Anda Luna, cuéntame¿qué sucedió con Terry?"

"Nada Ron" Conteste un tanto seca. ¿A que se debía su pregunta?

"Luna, ya se que tal vez no este en posición para preguntarte esas cosas tan personales, pero todos te han notado un tanto... diferente. Inclusive yo, y mira que no te conozco mucho; y pues, me gustaría saber que te sucedió. Tal vez pueda ayudarte"

Comencé a reír nerviosa, pero que ideas tan raras se le metían a Ron por la cabeza.

"¿Luna?" pregunto él ante mi silencio.

"Ok, te diré. Pero... no es tan importante. Bueno, un poco"

**-...-**

Había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que me había tocado salir con Terry, sus invitaciones eran muy seguidas y yo aceptaba gustosa, me agradaba su compañía y el saber que al menos no me quedaría en casa sin hacer nada.

Desde que Ginny se había casado no tenia la misma cantidad de tiempo para mi, entre su trabajo, Harry y mi trabajo, nos quedaba tanto tiempo como el que deseásemos para salir juntas. Sin embargo, me encontraba aquella noche llegando a la puerta de mi apartamento después de una agradable cena.

"Gracias por todo Terry" dije mientras abría la puerta.

Él se quedo parado en aquel punto sin decir nada.

"Hey¿deseas pasar a tomarte algo antes de ir a tu casa?"

Era una típica noche londinense, fría y especialmente para mi... solitaria. Y por lo menos quería un poco de compañía antes de descansar... una charla me apetecía.

"¡Claro!" Contesto este al momento que lo hacia pasar a mi departamento.

"Siéntete en tu casa" Dije al momento que cerraba la puerta y quitaba mi abrigo para dejarlo en el perchero.

"Gracias"

La verdad el resto de las cosas no tienen mucha importancia o relevancia. Estuvimos charlando un rato y el sueño comenzaba a llamar a mi puerta.

"Terry, creo que ya es un poco tarde, el sueño me esta ganando" dije algo apenada mientras bostezaba.

Él sentado a mi lado en el sillón sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a mi al momento que pronunciaba las palabras que iniciaron todo.

"Pero... ¿podría quedarme toda la noche no?"

Al principio aquellas palabras taladraron mi cabeza en busca de una respuesta lógica. No lograba entender el punto. Y ante mi silencio él pareció entender que simplemente no había logrado captar el mensaje.

"Luna... lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría quedarme contigo... toda la noche... juntos"

Sentí como si me hubiesen echado un balde de agua encima, mi cuerpo no reacciono inmediatamente, solo pude notar como su respiración se acercaba cada vez a la mía y de pronto sus fríos labios se posaban sobre los míos.

Eso no era correcto, él era Terry mi amigo, Terry mi compañero de trabajo... solo Terry.

Intente separarme, pero me tenia totalmente acorralada en el sillón y justo cuando su lengua intentaba su trayecto hacia dentro de mi boca lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que guardaba dentro de mi, aventándolo y poniéndome de pie de inmediato.

Él me miro consternado.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunte aun conmocionada, si, la pregunta estaba de sobra pero al momento sonó tan correcta.

Al no obtener respuesta de su parte me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, una vez abierta lo mire y él pareció entender a que me refería con todo esto. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando su mano me detuvo en el trayecto. Me asome por esta y le mire, la pregunta reflejada en mis ojos.

"Lo siento. Es que me gustas, de verdad me gustas... y me gustaría también intentarlo contigo. Por favor dime que lo pensaras"

Y después se fue.

Me quede varios minutos mas pensando en lo sucedido mientras veía la luna reflejada desde la ventana de mi habitación y sin llegar a una conclusión caí rendida ante el sueño.

**-...-**

"Y ya" dije mientras él tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"¿Es todo?" Dijo un poco ¿decepcionado, realmente no sabría como interpretar su reacción.

"Si, bueno... al siguiente día me fue a ver al apartamento y tuvimos un altercado y me beso nuevamente y me dijo de nueva cuenta que lo pensara y cuando le dije que no había nada que pensar que él era solo mi amigo me tomo con fuerza de los brazos y me dijo que él no permitiría que fuera así. No quise ir al trabajo, por que la verdad no sabría como enfrentarle. Se que suena cobarde, pero simplemente no tenia la fuerza para verle. Sabes Ron, él es mi amigo... ¡no puedo verle como algo mas!"

Él no quitaba los ojos de su café al oírme decir todo aquello

"Dime Ron" Algo espantado dirigió su mirada a mi "Si tuvieras una amiga y le vieras solo como eso y ella se te aventara de pronto... ¿no te sentirías algo extraño con su presencia?"

"Bueno, depende..."

"De que... Ron¡Era mi amigo, le tenia tanta confianza. Y no se, oírle decir que le gusto me hizo sentir tan fuera de lugar, tan desubicada que simplemente quiero olvidar el asunto. Somos amigos... no podemos ser mas, los amigos solo son amigos, involucrarse seria algo demasiado fuerte. ¿Y si a final de cuentas no funciona, la amistad acabaría y no podría manejar perder su amistad"

Él sonrió de lado y me di cuenta que solo estaba hablando de mas.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención llenarte de todas estas cosas estúpidas¿volé demasiado alto verdad?"

Él rió antes de contestar.

"Solo un poco. No te preocupes, después de todo para eso estamos los amigos ¿no, para escucharnos y apoyarnos"

"Si, tienes razón. Para eso estamos los amigos"

Y después una sonrisa no podía estar de sobra. Era amiga de Ronald Weasley... extraño, pero cierto.


	7. Houston Tenemos un Problema

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos, bien pues aqui estoy de nuevo yo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic... wiii estoy contenta por que finalmente veo que sigue adelante y bueno... cuando eso sucede uno la verdad se siente muy satisfecho. Sin mas que decir me despido no sin antes agradecerles a **TODOS** por sus R&R. Ciao

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 7****Houston... Tenemos Un Problema**

El tiempo se pasa rápido cuando te encuentras concentrado en lo que haces. Y el Quidditch es algo en lo cual pongo el 100 de mí.

Aquella tarde practicábamos incesablemente ya que se acercaban los campeonatos nacionales. Eso significaba solo una cosa, vacaciones dentro de un mes más. Y ahora a seis meses de la última vez que vi a mi familia y a Luna las cosas había cambiado a grandes proporciones.

No solo había logrado encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre mi familia y trabajo, si no también había descubierto que tener una amiga como Luna, era algo más que sensacional. La distancia en aquel tiempo no había sido un impedimento para que nosotros nos dejásemos, al contrario, nos había ayudado, las cartas constantes y sobre todo el interés en ambos nos había llevado a lograr una amistad fuerte y especial.

Y no lo ocultaba... su amistad me hacia feliz.

"Bueno muchachos, es todo por hoy"

Solo tenia que oír aquellas palabras por parte de nuestro capitán para descender con rapidez e ir en busca de un buen descanso.

Nuestros entrenamientos los estábamos llevando a cabo en Irlanda, ya que los campos que aun quedaban en el área en el cual practicábamos, eran más extensos y tenían aun más cambios climáticos debido a su pureza. Eso nos ayudaba ya que podíamos practicar en diferentes climas.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el hotel en el que nos hospedábamos junto con el resto del equipo una lechuza llego con rapidez hacia mí.

No tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para reconocerla, era Miko la lechuza de Luna y la cual solía utilizar para enviarme sus cartas, así que ansioso la tome entre mis manos y la guarde en mi abrigo deseando el momento de encontrarme en mi habitación para leerla en privado.

Sin más preámbulos, llegue a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi cama y abrir la carta que me había enviado, la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Ron,_

_Se que es un poco inoportuno de mi parte mandarte esta carta en estos momentos pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda. He cometido el peor error y ahora no se como salir de el… se que me vas a matar en cuanto nos veamos._

_Le eh dicho a Terry que tu y yo teníamos algo, lo siento realmente lo siento pero es que estaba harta de oírle decir todos los días la misma cantaleta y no lo soporte; tenia que buscar alguna excusa para que me dejase en paz y hasta ahora parece haber funcionado._

_Sin embargo se ha salido de mis manos, dentro de un mes se hará una fiesta en honor a algún funcionario que nos visitara de fuera. ¿Y adivina que?. En la invitación dice claramente con letras doradas… Luna Lovegood y Ronald Weasley… ¿Cómo se enteraron?. No tengo idea y espero que me perdones. Pero te prometo será la ultima vez que te pida un favor de esa magnitud¿asistirás?._

_Espero tu respuesta ansiosa._

_Te quiere,_

_Luna_

Leí la carta un par de veces mas antes de logra comprender totalmente las cosas.

Luna, había dicho que ella y yo éramos pareja y ahora todos en el ministerio lo creían también… en verdad se había metido en un verdadero embrollo.

Pero a diferencia de lo que ella creía, no estaba molesto… si engañar a los demás implicaba que Terry 'Estúpido' Boot la dejara en paz. Yo participaba gustoso en el acto.

Lo que si complicaba un poco el asunto era el hecho de que probablemente toda la familia me llenaría con cartas para preguntarme sobre que sucedía.

Tranquilo redacte una carta a Luna con mi respuesta. La respuesta era si, aunque debía saber en concreto la fecha por que en realidad si aun no terminaban los entrenamientos necesitaría un permiso… todo un embrollo que no vale la pena mencionar.

Al terminar de enviar la carta con la lechuza de Luna, tome mi pijama y me dirigí a dormir, estaba realmente exhausto.

**-…-**

Estaba realmente ansiosa, no podía esperar a que Miko regresase con alguna respuesta por parte de Ron, sabia que por lo menos faltaba un día para que regresase contando la cantidad de espacio aéreo que tenia que recorrer, pero mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en el asunto. ¿Por qué lo había involucrado de esta manera?.

Me sentía tonta y sobre todo apenada, Ron era mi amigo y no dudaba que me apoyase… pero ciertamente aunque me doliese decirlo con el tiempo había llegado a significar algo mas para mi y aunque en alguna ocasión había sido yo quien había mencionado que los amigos eran solo amigos no podía evitar que lo que estaba renaciendo en mi quisiera salir a flote. Y eso era simplemente incorrecto.

Por estar perdida no me di cuenta del momento en que había tirado de mi mesita de noche un pequeño jarrón.

"Reparo"

Mientras veía como se materializaba de nueva cuenta el jarrón cerré los ojos un momento intentando relajarme y dormir…. Tenía que hacerlo o definitivamente mañana no me sentiría con las fuerzas necesarias de levantarme para ir al Ministerio y últimamente con todo el trabajo que nos cargábamos no podía faltar un solo día. Me quede observando la luna desde la ventana de mi habitación y mientras lo hacia quede profundamente dormida.

Al siguiente día las cosas no podían ser peores, aparte de tener una terrible cara de desvelo y los ojos un tanto hinchados no me sentía de humor para ponerme de pie, pero de pronto un ruido en la ventana me hizo salir en mi ensoñación y pude reconocer claramente la lechuza de Harry y Ginny. Apurada corrí hacia la ventana y la deje pasar, lentamente me tendió su pata en la cual venia amarrado un pequeño pergamino.

Lo abrí y leí su contenido.

_Luna,_

_Quiero verte esta misma tarde, no excusas…. Y por favor intenta checar 'El Profeta' tal vez un artículo en particular llame a tu atención._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny_

Al principio no comprendí su nota… sonaba como la Ginny molesta que no salía a menudo y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, con destreza me dirigí directo hacia mi chimenea y tome el ejemplar de 'El profeta' que me llegaba todas las mañanas y nunca leía.

En la portada en letras grandes venia un titulo y fotografías que podrían cambiar mi vida y la de Ron a partir de ese momento.


	8. Ya Nada es Igual

**"Desperately" **

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

**A/N:** ¡Bien, despues de un tiempo publico este nuevo capitulo... no se por que pero tenia la impresion de que ya lo habia publicado y hoy que termine el 9 me di cuenta de que no jajaja...disculpen la demora pero es que habia estado muy ocupada con la universidad. Gracias a Dios ya en una semana o dos salgo y tengo vacaciones de verano. ¡GRACIAS DIOS POR INVENTARLAS!... en fin, espero en ese lapso adelantar todos mis fics incluyendo este que andan un poco estancados por falta de devocion y tiempo jajaja... en todo caso muchas gracias a todos por sus rr y me despido; espero que este capo sea de su agrado. Ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Ya Nada es Igual**

Hace ya dos semanas que eh recibido aquel Howler por parte de mi madre reclamando una lógica explicación a todo el asunto con Luna y lo que 'El Profeta' publico, lo extraño del asunto es que ni yo mismo se cual seria la mejor explicación al problema.

Se que esto les suena confuso, así que creo que es mas que necesario contarles lo acontecido tres días después de enviarle a Luna la carta con Miko…

Aquella vez cuando regrese de un exhausto día de entrenamientos me encontré con que en mi habitación se encontraban tres lechuzas; la de Harry y Gin, mis padres y Miko.

La verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a recibir sus lechuzas y no me extraño en lo mas mínimo pero la de mamá y papá fue la que me alerto, era un Howler.

Ya había tenido un encuentro con uno de ellos hacia mucho tiempo cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y el año pasado cuando la boda de Percy. Pero esta vez me extraño, no había hecho nada malo ¿o si?. No dude nada y lo tome entre mis manos nervioso y lo que escuche me impacto.

_¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!_

_¿Cómo es posible que seas tan incauto, no puedo creer lo que han visto mis ojos esta misma mañana y no quiero ni pensar como se sentirá mi querida Luna cuando vea las fotografías… ¿dejarte fotografiar mientras se besan?. Y ni siquiera es eso lo que me molesta. ¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE LUNA Y TU ERAN NOVIOS¿acaso no te he enseñado que me puedes tener confianza?... Luna es una niña excepcional y de ninguna manera me habría molestado su relación. ¡PERO OCULTARMELO!. Ya te las veras conmigo en cuanto te vea Ronald… _

Y sin mas se destruyo completamente, me quede parado unos instantes mas mientras mi cerebro procesaba la información y de pronto me vi un poco confundido, tal vez Luna sabia que sucedía. Tome su carta y sus palabras me dejaron un poco impactado.

En la carta decía que en 'El Profeta' había salido un articulo acerca de nosotros dos y nuestra 'relación' y fotos de nosotros tomados de la mano y besándonos… pero… ¿Cómo?. Luna y yo nunca hemos sido más que amigos y aquellas fotos tenían que ser falsas…

En cuanto a la carta de Ginny, esta me decía que había hablado con Luna y le había contado todo.

Estaba molesta al principio por la falta de confianza y en la manera de dejarnos fotografiar haciendo cosas privadas de pareja pero ahora lo entendía todo, ya que Luna le había dicho que eran falsas esas fotografías pero sobre todo a pesar de la manera en que se estaba desarrollando la situación me felicitaba.

No entendía esa parte de la carta pero en definitiva era preferible eso a que estuviese muy molesta conmigo. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar la carta de Herm y no tenia el más mínimo interés en recibirla… no quería escucharla de nueva cuenta con su antigua cantaleta de 'acéptalo Ron, te gusta'. Esto solo le daría la razón.

Consternado tome mi tintero y hojas dispuesto a contestar todas las cartas para los correspondientes… definitivamente este asunto se había salido de las manos de Luna pero extrañamente a todo no estaba ni remotamente molesto, solo un poco impactado… pero sentía una sensación inexplicable en el pecho que no desapareció durante unos días.

**-…-**

La vida no había sido igual desde que en 'El Profeta' salio aquel reportaje, ahora no podía salir a ninguna parte sin ser señalada como la novia de Ron 'uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch' Weasley y no me molestaba, solo era que me incomodaba un poco estar en la mira de todos. Aquella mañana me acomode en mi escritorio cuando recibí la visita inesperada de Terry.

"Buenos días Luna"

Era tan extraño, después de que le confesé lo de Ron no solo se lo había tomado demasiado bien sino que encima me había deseado la mejor de las suertes. Era cierto que nuestra relación ya no era como antes inclusive se mostraba un poco más gruñón y exigente conmigo. Pero probablemente eso era lo mejor.

"Hola Terry¿sucede algo?"

"Si, quería hablarte del ultimo informe que me hiciste sobre los extraños ataques que se han estado suscitando últimamente. Tu sabes que yo como auror que peleo contra tu sabes quien se perfectamente la neurosis que se crea ante un avada kevadra Luna, pero… ¿no crees que probablemente solo sea un mago trastornado?"

Abrí mis ojos impresionada¿acaso sobreentendió que en mi informe relacionaba a Voldemort con aquellas extrañas muertes?. Negué un poco molesta.

"Terry creo que me malentendiste, Voldemort no tiene nada que ver con esto ni lo creo… no tiene nada que ver con ninguna neurosis. A lo que me refería es que podría ser alguna persona que quiere engañar y hacer creer que se suscitan los mismos episodios de hace años. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguirle la pista y hacer algunas investigaciones mas, estoy segura que dentro de lo que cabe no es nadie ofensivo, tal vez un enfermo que se escapo de San Mungo. Nunca se sabe"

"¿Ahora soy yo quien esta mal, Luna se que a veces cuesta trabajo aceptar los errores pero nosotros como aurores ¡NO DEBEMOS TENER ERRORES!"

¿Qué sucedia con Terry, nunca antes me había levantado la voz y no se lo permitiría.

"Espera un segundo Terry, a mi no me levantas la voz ni me levantas falsos. Si yo te respeto como el compañero y jefe de trabajo que eres tu debes de respetarme a mi"

"Yo te hablo como se me de en gana Luna, no olvides que si por mi fuera estarías despedida en menos de un segundo"

El ruido que provenía de la puerta fue lo que me hizo resistirme a responderle a Terry.

"Pase"

Y la persona que entro era quien menos me esperaba en el Ministerio.

"Ron¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso no puedo venir a hacer una corta visita a mi novia?"

Pude sentir mis mejillas arder ante ese comentario y vi que los ojos de Terry echaban humo mientras Ron se acercaba a mi y depositaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

"Hola Terry¿interrumpí algo?"

La sonrisa que Ron le regalo a Terry solo me hizo recordar lo poco que le simpatizaba.

"No nada. Luna hablamos mas tarde"

No pude responder nada por que en menos de un segundo Terry ya no estaba. Mi primera reacción fue abrazarme con fuerza a Ron y derrame unas lágrimas de frustración. Tenia tantas ganas de ahorcar en ese mimo momento a Terry por hablarme de esa manera¿Qué le sucedía¿Por qué de pronto me atacaba?. Y lo que escuche de los labios de Ron me reconforto.

"Lo oí todo Luna, lo siento… creo que esta situación te esta afectando. Es un imbecil y si te vuelve a tratar de ese modo yo mismo me encargare de partirle la cara"

"Gracias Ron" Una risa nerviosa atravesó mi garganta.

"No me agradezcas nada Luna… yo te debo mil cosas mas que esto y además para mi es todo un placer poder ayudarte y si eso significa pasar mucho mas tiempo contigo del normal… lo hago con todavía mas ganas que antes. Ahora, deja de llorar que no vale la pena y para lo que venia era para preguntarte si tienes planes para la comida"

"No¿Por qué?"

"Que bueno que no, por que no te iba a permitir dejarme plantado. Paso por ti mas tarde"

Me beso de nueva cuenta en la mejilla y salio por la puerta sin decir mas.

Yo solo pude atinar a desplomarme sobre la silla de mi escritorio y sentirme tonta por todo lo que Ron despertaba en mí. Lo único que amargaba este sentimiento era el saber que para él solo era Luna su amiga y nada más que eso.


	9. Una Noche, ¿espectacular?

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos!... bien, sin mas preambulos. Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus rr, tambien agradecer los animos y porras y de mas que muchos otros me han dado para seguir con este fic - que aunque no lo crean quiero terminarlo solo que a veces por la uni no me queda tiempo para la inspiracion jajaja - y pues tambien agradecerles por esperar. Espero que este capitulo llene sus expectativas; ya trabajo en el siguiente.. en fin, nos vemos en le proximo capi. Ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Una Noche…¿espectacular?**

La noche de la fiesta había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba, parecía que hubiese sido solo dos días antes cuando Luna y yo habíamos tenido esa amena conversación en el restaurante durante la comida después de su incomoda discusión con Terry 'Estúpido' Boot y sin embargo al mismo tiempo tan lejana.

"¿Estas listo?"

La voz de Harry fue la que me saco de mi pequeño mundo mientras terminaba de acomodar mi corbata, me mire una ultima vez al espejo y sonreí satisfecho.

"Estoy listo¿ya es hora?

"Si, además recuerda que tienes que estar puntual por que Luna es puntal y no dudo que ya se haya aparecido en el lugar"

Lo mire salir con rapidez de la habitación y después lo oí conversar un poco con Ginny antes del familiar 'plop' que todos hacemos al desaparecer. Oficialmente estaba solo en la casa y me sentí un poco intranquilo, no sabia por que pero algo en esta noche seria diferente. Tome un pequeño ramo de rosas que había comprado esa misma tarde para Luna y me aparecí en el lugar citado.

**-…-**

Estaba intranquila, no sabia que era lo que me mantenía así… tal vez era el hecho de que ya era la hora y Ron aun no aparecía o tal vez otra cosa.

Sentada en una de las fuentes cerca de la entrada al lugar donde la fiesta seria suspire intentando calmarme ¿Qué sucedía conmigo, yo jamás estaba nerviosa y el hecho de que esta era básicamente una cita con Ron no significaba que debía estarlo. Cuando oí que alguien se apareció enfrente mió supuse inmediatamente que seria Ron, así que sonreí.

"Terry" murmure por lo bajo evitando mirarlo directo a la cara, traía tomado de la mano a una rubia despampanante.

"Luna¿y tu novio?"

Su voz sonó tan áspera como amarga, trague saliva furiosa. No solo no se había conformado con hostigarme en el trabajo, ahora también arruinaría una linda noche de luna llena. Me tome mi tiempo antes de responder.

"El--"

"Esta aquí"

La voz de Ron fue como melodía para mis oídos y sonreí altanera. Ron me tomo por detrás y me abrazo de manera posesiva mientras veíamos a Terry alejarse con su rubia, la cual lucia de lo más desubicada ante todo el espectáculo.

"Siento la tardanza"

Un pequeño ramo de rosas apareció ante mis ojos y sentí mis mejillas arder¿de donde había salido este Ron?. Era demasiado detallista y eso me encantaba.

"Gracias, están hermosas"

"No tanto como tu"

El silencio reino entre los dos después de ese intercambio entre nosotros y me sentí vulnerable por un momento. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a sentirme más tonta su mano me tomo con delicadeza y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

"Esta noche Luna, es de nosotros. No dejes que la arruinen"

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que Ron acababa de decir. Era de nosotros… y por nada del mundo esa velada seria incomoda.

**-…-**

Doy gracias a mi tino por haber llegado justo a tiempo para rescatar a Luna de sentirse una vez mas derrotada ante ese estúpido de Boot, pude haberle lanzado muchos maleficios con tal de que dejara en paz a Luna pero un par de palabras y gestos de mi parte bastaron para alejarlo.

Por otra parte nunca antes la había visto tan aliviada de verme y mucho menos la había visto tan hermosa a como lucia aquella noche, después de entregarle un ramo de rosas no pude evitar denotarle lo hermosa que era y es que con ese vestido que había elegido aquella noche lucia espectacular, desde ese momento supe que seria el mas envidiado del lugar y lo vi reflejado en las miradas de muchos hombres desde el momento en que entramos al salón, por mero instinto tome con fuerza la mano de Luna y camine con rapidez en busca de Harry.

"¿Estas bien Ron?" pregunto una desconcertada Luna mientras me seguía sin soltar mi mano.

"Si Luna, solo busco a Harry. ¡Mira allá esta!"

Sin dejarla decir mas de pronto nos encontrábamos de frente a Harry y Gin.

**-…-**

Después de que estuvimos charlando más de treinta minutos con Harry y Ginny comenzaba a aburrirme. Todos bailaban y yo estaba parada con Ron, Harry y Ginny hablando de Quidditch. De pronto, Ron se excuso y salio al encuentro de un amigo que llegaba por la puerta, fastidiada mire mis zapatillas.

"¿Te encuentras bien Luna?"

Ginny se había acercado a mi y me miraba consternada.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco aburrida. Tengo ganas de bailar y Ron solo quiere hablar de Quidditch. ¿Emocionante no crees?"

Ginny rió ante mi declaración y me tomo de la mano cariñosamente.

"Tranquila, ya veras que al rato bailan"

Asentí no muy convencida. Por el rabillo del ojo divise a Ron charlando de manera muy animada con un joven y dos chicas que lo acompañaban…. una de ellas le coqueteaba de manera descarada a Ron y él respondía a sus encantos, los fulmine con la mirada y me dirigí a Ginny.

"Basta, me voy"

Sonaba absurdo, pero Ron me había prometido una noche divertida y amena y no solo me había estado ignorando si no que encima me dejaba sola para irse con alguna amiguita, sabia que no debía armar mis escándalos ni comportarme de esa manera pero simplemente no pude controlarme.

Sin hacer caso alguno de Ginny cerré mis ojos con fuerza y cuando los volví a abrir me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento. Suspire aliviada, solo necesitaba estar en casa y olvidarme de una vez por todas de mis estúpidos sentimientos por Ron. Era obvio que pera él solo era Luna su amiga, la que estorbaba en momentos de coquetería. Y sin mas me cambie y dormí en mi cama esperando no despertar hasta el siguiente día.


	10. Enmendando el Error

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

**A/N:** ¡Hola, disculpen la tardanza para este nuevo capitulo pero no habia tenido el tiempecito para terminarlo jejeje... ahora ya lo tengo aqui y espero que sea de su agrado. Como ya es costumbre pero no por eso debo olvidar hacerlo, quisiera agradecerle a todos sus rr, siempre me ayudan a seguir publicando mis historias. Mil gracias, en serio que si. Ahora no les quiero quitar mas tiempo - en realidad ni siquiera se si leen esto - y pues los dejo. Ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Enmendando el Error **

Había estado charlando con John en la entrada del lugar, no sabia que él estaba invitado. Venia con dos amigas, de las cuales una no dejaba de mirarme de manera coqueta. Era algo incomodo pero podía manejarlo de manera correcta.

Poco después él se despidió de mi alegando aburrirse en una fiesta tan tranquila y se fue con sus dos amigas dejándome solo en medio de la entrada, suspire intranquilo. Por lo menos me había demorado veinte minutos con ellos y había dejado a Luna ya demasiado tiempo abandonada.

"¿Dónde esta Luna?"

Pregunte a una Ginny animada bailando con Harry en medio de la pista.

"Se fue"

Su simple respuesta había encendido un foco de alerta en mi cerebro, eso solo significaba una sola cosa. Luna estaba molesta conmigo.

"Tal vez deberías ir a su departamento a disculparte, fuiste muy grosero al dejarla sola Ron"

Harry me miraba perspicaz mientras se alejaba danzando con mi hermana y yo sentí mi garganta seca… ¿realmente había sido tan grosero?.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba en la sala de Luna y todo estaba a obscuras. La llame sin mucha convicción y al no encontrar respuesta alguna supuse que estaba durmiendo, así que apenado y creando un plan de disculpa cerré los ojos para desaparecer de su departamento.

**-…-**

A la siguiente mañana cuando desperté me sentía como nueva con la excepción de que algo me repicaba con fuerza en la cabeza y eso era nada más y nada menos que mi estúpido comportamiento de la noche anterior. ¿Qué se me había metido en la cabeza para comportarme como una novia celosa?.

Me puse de pie con prisa y me dirigí al baño intentando dejar a un lado mis reproches, era un buen día y dado que no trabajaba tenia bien pensado relajarme lo más que se pudiese, tal vez iría a visitar a Ginny y Harry… o tal vez a mi padre. Hacia tiempo que no le visitaba. Tal vez seria bueno darme una visita por su mansión.

Una vez lista fui rápido a la cocina y comí lo primero que encontré, sin más me fui directo a la chimenea y de ahí a la mansión de mi papa. Paseo un agradable día con él y cuando vi que eran casi las ocho de la noche decidí que era hora de irme a descansar a mi casa. Al siguiente día trabajaría y no quería estar cansada para soportar a Terry al siguiente día.

Entre a la chimenea y poco después me encontraba una vez mas en mi departamento, pero algo había cambiado. El lugar estaba atestado de flores y globos muggles. Me acerque al más cercano y lo tome entre mis manos para leer la leyenda que en estos estaba grabada. Con letras mayúsculas decían 'Lo siento' en diferentes idiomas. Tome uno entre mis manos y sonreí, seguramente Ron los había enviado.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

La voz que provenía desde la cocina de su casa no era la de nadie más que la de Ron. Me sentí extrañada y molesta al mismo tiempo por que Ron no solía hacerme visitas sin previo aviso y en ese momento no tenia la más mínima intención de verle; me se sentía avergonzada.

"Buenas noches a ti también Ron"

Camine decidida hacia la cocina para encontrarme una escena que no esperaba ver alguna vez, Ron tenia un mandil para cocinar amarrado y hacia unos hot cakes para cenar.

"Esperaba que al menos pudieses llegar a la cena. Esta mañana llegue y no te vi así que supuse que seguías molesta conmigo. Fui a comprar todos los adornos que ves y los acomode… te espere cerca de una hora con el ramo mas grande cerca y sobre todo con una disculpa aquí en la lengua. Pero no apareciste, entonces supuse que para la comida vendrías a tu casa así que prepare mi especialidad que te guarde un pedazo por si después deseas comerla, lasaña quedo rica. Pero tampoco apareciste Luna, así que decidí esperar… tal vez para la cena"

Mientras lo oía me sentía cada vez mas avergonzada y sobre todo conmovida. ¿Ron había hecho todo eso solo por que quería disculpase conmigo?. ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacer todo eso por mí?. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos que me parecieron eternos y cuando sentí que no podía soportarlo me acerque a el y lo abrase con fuerza por la espalda.

"Gracias Ron, no tenias que molestarte. En realidad soy yo quien debería pedirte una disculpa por haber actuado tan infantil ayer"

Oí una escandalosa risa salir de la boca de él y volteándose para darme la cara añadió mientras me abrazaba a él.

"No digas tonterías Luna, yo fui el tonto que no tuvo la delicadeza de cumplir su promesa. Te prometí la mejor noche de tu vida y no lo hice. Lo siento… en verdad lo siento, cuando Harry y Ginny me dijeron que te habías ido vine a verte pero estabas dormida y decidí crearme todo este plan para pedirte disculpas"

Me sentí repentinamente estúpida y mis piernas flaquearon, di gracias a Dios que Ron me tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando un terrible olor a quemado llego hasta mis narices decidí que mejor seria hora de despegarme de él. Debía controlarme.

"Creo que se te ha quemado un hot cake Ron"

"Si, eso creo. Menos mal que se pueden cocinar de la manera mágica también. Aguarda un segundo"

Después de que dejo listos los hot cakes con un poco de ayuda mágica decidimos cenarlos. No podía apartar mi mirada de su sonrisa ni mi atención de su voz. Nunca antes lo había admitido abiertamente, pero en ese momento en mi mente solo una pequeña oración de podía formar. Te amo.

**-…-**

Luna llevaba mas de quince minutos oyéndome hablar de cosas tontas y triviales, desde que nos llevábamos había aprendido a apreciar su compañía y sobre todo su paciencia para alguien como yo. Sabia que a veces la gente se fastidiaba con mi presencia y siempre había agradecido mentalmente que ella soportase la mia.

Sin embargo, ella lo sabia todo de mi y yo no mucho de ella. Era como si ella construyese una barrera a su alrededor para no decirme nada de lo que pensaba o sentía. Tal y como en ese momento.

"Luna¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si Ron, solo pensaba"

Sonrió a mi y sentí mi corazón latir a como siempre que ella hacia eso latía. Con una fuerza violenta que me dejaba sin respiración. Tal y a como lo había hecho hacia unos minutos mientras me abrazaba.

"Bien¿puedo saber en que pensabas?"

Una risa estrepitosa pero melodiosa escapo de sus labios y de pronto me sentí contagiado por ella.

"No, son tonterías mías… no vale la pena"

El reloj cu-cu muggle que Luna tenia en su cocina sonó indicando que eran las diez de la noche y ella se puso de pie como un resorte mientras me miraba con sus ojos como platos.

"¿Es tan tarde?. Dios… debería irme a dormir Ron. Si no te molesta claro"

Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie para ayudarle a recoger la pequeña mesita de la cocina, durante esos breves momentos el silencio parecía poder ser cortando con un cuchillo; yo detestaba esa clase de momentos por que eran la clase de tiempos en los que Luna solía meterse en sus pensamientos y me aislaba. ¿Era su amigo no, así que ¿Por qué no me tenia la confianza suficiente?.

"Gracias por ayudarme Ron"

No dije nada pero mientras ella me miraba de aquella manera en que siempre solía hacerlo mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y sin tan solo pensarlo mis manos tomaron su cara con delicadeza antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Un suave beso que fue correspondido de inmediato.

Nunca antes había sentido tanta calidez dentro de un beso, ni siquiera con Hermione que suponía ser la persona a la cual más había querido. Aquel beso que estaba compartiendo con Luna era electrizante y adictivo. La tome del cuello mientras intentaba introducir mi lengua entre sus labios, sentí que temblada de regocijo al ser aceptado; de pronto Luna se separo bruscamente y mire sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No puedo hacerlo Ron"

Y sin siquiera darme tiempo a responder oí la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Me quede unos minutos mas pensando en lo sucedido y saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios.

"_Eres un idiota Ron"_

No sabia que había sucedido, pero lo había arruinado. Decidí irme, después tendría tiempo para hablar con ella.


	11. Por favor, despierta

"**Desperately"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario**: Ron y Luna tienen vidas totalmente distintas, pero un evento podría unirlos más de lo que ellos mismos pudieron alguna vez pensar.

**A/N: **Joooo…. Mil y un millones de disculpas. Ahora si me eh pasado en actualizar este fic pero en fin recién que salgo de vacaciones y la verdad es que eh decidido ponerme las pilas con el fic especialmente por que ya llevo mucho tiempo escribiéndolo y creo que es hora de realmente ponerme a trabajar mas seriamente en él. En especial por que quiero publicar por ahí otras historias pero ya me eh puesto la meta de primero terminar los que estoy publicando y posteriormente comenzar a publicar algunos nuevos jejejeje… bueno, probablemente ese blah blah blah no les importa. El punto es… ¡**AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO!.** Y con capitulo largo, originalmente eran dos capítulos pero me parecieron demasiado cortos así que decidí juntarles en uno solo… aquí creo que es donde la historia se pondrá un poco mas interesante. Espero que sea de su agrado. Sin mas shalala los dejo para que lean a gustito… ahh, ¡y no olviden dejarme sus RR que me harán sumamente feliz!. Buh bye.

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

_Por favor, despierta_

Me sentía mal y yo misma sabia que por ese momento no había forma de hacerme sentir mejor, que ese dolor que tenia en el pecho no se iría tan fácil. ¿Por qué me había besado y yo había huido como una tonta?.

"_Eres una tonta Luna, te besa y huyes"_

Frustrada y recostada sobre mi cama veía el techo sin ninguna convicción mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre aquellos mismos temas y después de mucho indagar en mis pensamientos me dormí.

"No sucedió nada Luna, todo esta bien. Hoy iras a trabajar y todo será como es acostumbrado"

Me miré al espejo y decidí darse un pequeño toque con unos hechizos para quítame las ojeras y salí de mi departamento rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

Pero una vez llegando a este se topo de frente con Terry, el cual sonreía tontamente.

"Luna, querida Luna. ¿Cómo estas hoy?"

Fruncí el seño extrañada, generalmente Terry no me dirigía la palabra. No desde lo que había sucedido entre nosotros y me extrañaba de sobremanera verlo tan campante esa mañana frente a mi escritorio y sonriendo bobamente.

"Me encuentro bien Terry, ¿sucede algo de lo cual deba enterarme?"

"Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con Harry ya que es algo importante"

Sin siquiera dejarle decir algo mas me dirigí hacia la oficina de Harry y una vez que él me permitió pasar lo miré con curiosidad.

"¿Sucede algo Harry?, Terry esta actuando extraño y me ha dicho que venga a verte"

No sabía por que pero mi voz sonó angustiada, sobre todo al mirar el semblante de Harry ya que este tenía unas grandes ojeras y sus ojos se mostraban tristes.

"Si, en realidad si Luna. Alguien ataco anoche a Ron y él… bueno… no es el mismo de antes"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras sentí que mi corazón se detuvo súbitamente y me senté en el primer lugar disponible.

"¿A que te refieres con que no es el mismo de antes Harry?. ¿Qué le hicieron?"

Angustiada, observe a Harry moverse en su asiento y respirar profundo antes de contestar a mi pregunta.

"Él… bueno… simplemente no despierta Luna. Esta en San Mungo, no se si querrías ir a verlo"

"¡Por supuesto que si!"

No tenia por que ni siquiera hacerme esa pregunta, Ron estaba enfermo ¡tenia que ir a verlo!. Salí corriendo de su despacho y al entrar al mió vi que Terry aun seguía ahí, pero no le tome importancia y comencé a tomar todas mis cosas del escritorio para irme lo más pronto posible a San Mungo.

"Así que ya te dijo, pobre Ron ¿no crees?"

La burla en la voz de Terry me descontrolo, ¿Qué le sucedía?. Así que molesta y tomando mi varita lo apunte con firmeza antes de abandonar el lugar.

"Cállate si no quieres que te haga un hechizo que lamentaras Boot"

Y después con un 'plop', me aparecí en San Mungo.

**-…-**

Estaba sentado en un hermoso jardín disfrutando de la brisa del día. ¿Pero por que nada de eso parecía real?, ¿Por qué sentía como si nada de eso perteneciese a mi vida y a mi mundo?. Algo estaba mal. Cuando comenzaba a pensar que todo formaba parte de un bizarro sueño, uno de aquellos que en ocasiones los magos solemos tener. Escuche a Luna llamarme impaciente…

"¡Ron!, ¡Ron!"

Súbitamente me puse de pie y comencé a buscarla por entre los árboles, pero no estaba… por ninguna parte podía encontrarla.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué aunque gritaba no escuchaba ningún sonido salir de mi boca? ¿Por qué aunque intentaba ir a otra parte redundaba en el mismo jardín? ¿En que momento me convertí prisionero de un sueño?. Tenia que despertar. Tenia que despertar y sin importarme más ir con Luna y decirle lo que sentía. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía despertar… seguía ahí una por mas que lo intentaba… sin gente, sin mi varita. Sin ayuda.

Y entonces lo comprendí.

Esto no era un sueño.

Aquella no era la voz de Luna llamándome.

Todo era parte de una fantasía. De un hechizo.

Yo. Ronald Weasley estaba confinado a un sueño interminable hasta que alguien me rescatase del mismo. Y entonces realmente me sentí irremediablemente solo y desesperado.

**-…-**

Llevaba ya tres días cuidando a Ronald, aun no despertaba y desde esos mismos días atrás los medimagos me seguían dando la misma respuesta:

"Ya le dije que si no tenemos la varita que causo esto al paciente no podremos saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que tiene"

"¿Pero es que acaso no se llaman medimagos?, ustedes supuestamente deben tener alguna clase de hechizo que les diga que hechizo usaron con el paciente. ¿No es así?"

"Srita. Lovegood, nuestra profesión no funciona precisamente así. Pero seguiremos intentando descifrar que le hicieron al Sr. Weasley. De eso no tenga dudas"

Y sin siquiera dar pauta a alguna replica de mi parte el medimago me dejo una vez mas sola a lado de Ron. Lo mire unos minutos sin decir una palabra y cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lagrimas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo y por que le habían hecho eso a Ron?.

Entonces lo comprendí.

Mi lugar no estaba ahí junto a esa cama en ese momento. Mi lugar en ese momento pertenecía a permitir que los medimagos hiciesen su trabajo para que entonces yo pudiese hacer el mío.

Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y era una Reconocida Aurora. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?. Seguramente estaba abierto el caso respecto al asunto de Ron. Y yo iba a estar a cargo del mismo. Me acerque con rapidez hasta la cama y tome la mano de Ron con fuerzas mientras susurraba a su oído.

"Ron, no estas solo. Encontrare al responsable y saldrás de esto. Lo prometo"

Sentí su mano apretar por un segundo la mía y me repetí que eran tan solo ideas mías. Ron no podía moverse ni emitir un solo sonido, era como si fuese un muerto en vida. Pero muy en el fondo desee que me hubiese oído y supiese que no lo dejaría solo.

Luna Lovegood a partir de ese momento estaba confinada a descubrir al culpable por todo esto. Y mi determinación era mucha. Después de echarle una mirada más a Ron y besar su mejilla con cariño desaparecí del edificio con un rápido 'plop'.

**-…-**

"Luna, deja esto por un momento y descansa"

La voz de Harry en el umbral me saco por un momento de los papeles que hacia días leía detenidamente mientras trabajaba en el caso de Ron.

"No Harry, necesito encontrar alguna pista. Ron aparentemente no contaba con ninguna clase de enemigo así que esto es extremadamente sospechoso. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño?"

"Luna, ve a descansar y mañana continuas con eso"

Mire con determinación pura a Harry.

"No me moveré de aquí hasta encontrar una pista Harry"

Observe con los ojos como plato a Harry para que entendiese la importancia de este asunto para mi y entonces lo mire asentir con la cabeza no muy feliz por mi determinación pero respetando mi decisión.

"Bien, si eso es lo que quieres no te detendré pero por favor toma en consideración que avanzaras menos rápido si de un momento a otro colapsas por falta de descanso"

Sonreí triunfante mientras escuchaba el tan conocido 'plop' que indicaba que Harry finalmente se había ido y entonces continué maquilando en mi mente lo que podría haber sucedido. Repasando evento, lugares, gente… todo lo que tenia expandido a lo largo de mi escritorio desde hacia días parecía indicar que todo estaba bien. Que nadie foráneo a su vida o cercano deseaba hacerle daño por venganza. Y de pronto una idea descabellada vino a mi mente… pero la deseche rápidamente. ¡Eso no podría estar sucediendo!. Cansada de tanto pensar recosté mi cabeza un segundo en el escritorio y después todo se volvió negro.

"Luna, despierta"

Creí escuchar que alguien me llamaba desde la lejanía pero le ignore olímpicamente…

"Luna, te digo que despiertes. Esto es importante"

Una vez mas escuche la voz que me llamaba pro esta vez venia acompañaba de un movimiento brusco sobre mi hombro.

"¡LUNA!"

Aquel terrible grito me hizo volver a la realidad y mire a ambos lados de la habitación intentando recobrar la cordura… ¿me había quedado dormida?. Vaya detective que resulte ser.

"¿Herm?, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Hermione me miro desde el otro lado del escritorio con ojos preocupados y furiosos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?. No puedes seguir así"

La voz acusadora de Hermione me irrito mas de lo que me irritaba el saber que me había dormido.

"Ohh aquí viene de nuevo. Ya se lo eh dicho a Harry y te lo diré a ti también… no me iré de aquí hasta saber quien fue"

Bufando Hermione se acerco a mi escritorio y se recargo en el mismo mientras me miraba detenidamente.

"Reflexiona por un momento y dime si estas apta para continuar con esta tarea"

No tenia siquiera por que cerrar los ojos por que sabia que en esos momentos no era apta. Me sentía cansada y sin esperanzas. ¿Pero si yo no hacia algo quien lo haría?.

"Bien, ahora es momento de que vengas conmigo, comas, descanses y después seguiremos con esto"

"¿Seguiremos?"

Hermione sonrió y mientras tomaba de mi mano para ayudarme a poner de pie contesto.

"Todos nosotros. La familia ha decido que como tu no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados y han empezado a ver que hechizo podría ser y quien podría saberlo, quien podría querer hacerle daño a Ronald. Seguramente tendrá muchos enemigos dado su temperamento"

"Pero yo eh--"

"Todos sabemos que has revisado todo, pero una segunda checada y mas ojos y mentes retorcidas como las de Fred y George son de mucha ayuda. ¿Vendrás a descansar?. Si no lo haces, de todas formas no podrás hacer nada por que estoy segura de que la Sra. Molly vendrá por ti y te llevara a rastras de ser posible a la Madriguera. Esto es el momento de: ¿vienes por las buenas o por las malas?"

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decir algo por que de pronto me abrace a Herm con los ojos llorosos y sentí el particular olor que despedía en la Madriguera. Estaba en mi segunda casa.


End file.
